Em Dose Tripla
by Lua Prateada
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Ikki se vê, subitamente, obrigado a atuar em uma série de televisão? Mais do que isso; ele terá de atuar em três papéis diferentes, com pares românticos distintos - Hyoga, Shaka e Shun. O que fazer quando realidade e ficção começam a se misturar? Fic em Universo Alternativo. YAOI (Ikki X Hyoga)
1. A Origem

_Esta fanfic é inspirada em alguns jogos de RPG dos quais eu participei muitos anos atrás. Estou numa fase de reviver bons e antigos momentos. O resultado é esta fic. Espero que gostem._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A Origem**

Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e esta é a minha história:

Vejamos... Já faz quanto tempo? Uns dez anos?

Sim; eu tinha por volta de 19 anos quando finalmente deixei o vilarejo.

Não sei se eu poderia chamar aquele lugar de lar.

É certo que lá foi onde me criei como pessoa. Onde eu tive um pai e uma mãe e outras pessoas que sei que se preocupavam comigo.

Mas lá nunca foi o local com o qual me identifiquei.

Eu nunca me senti realmente em casa.

Eu sempre quis sair de lá.

Não; minha vida não era terrível. Nem sofri grandes traumas. Apenas não conseguia me sentir completo.

Sequer consigo me recordar de quando foi que comecei a me revoltar. Sei apenas que essa sensação, de não me encaixar, de não sentir que faço parte... Essa sensação parece me acompanhar desde sempre.

O vilarejo em que vivi até os 19 anos é um lugar completamente isolado do mundo. As pessoas que moram lá gostam que seja assim. Os fundadores do lugar idealizaram a pequena vila como sendo um refúgio. Um pedaço de mundo onde a vida fosse boa, pura. Onde as pessoas fossem honestas, onde a humanidade ainda não tivesse se perdido de si mesma.

Entretanto, ninguém era obrigado a viver ali. Só ficava quem realmente quisesse. E, de fato, bastantes pessoas vinham de muito longe para viver naquela terra tão distante de tudo e de todos. Essas pessoas ficavam sabendo da existência do lugar quando algumas delas, por algum motivo, abandonavam a vila. As pessoas que iam embora do vilarejo tinham suas razões, mas elas nunca deixavam aquele local com raiva. Pelo contrário, havia muita gratidão e também bastante reconhecimento. Todos sabiam do que aquela vila representava e, se tinha uma coisa que ninguém jamais faria, era acabar com o lugar. Por isso, aqueles que iam embora somente falavam a respeito da vila e de sua existência sigilosa quando encontravam pessoas em quem sabiam poder confiar, indivíduos que demonstrassem o quanto saberiam valorizar aquele povoado.E isso tem dado certo desde sempre.

Mas, de todo modo, as pessoas eram livres para ir e vir. Ou melhor, poderiam ir e vir se fossem adultas e maiores de 18 anos. O vilarejo tinha regras. Uma criança não poderia ir embora de lá, a não ser que estivesse acompanhada de um adulto. O mesmo valia para um adolescente de 16 anos, por exemplo. Até que completasse 18 anos, teria de viver ali.

Nesse ponto, é tudo bastante compreensível. Segundo diziam os mais velhos, o mundo lá fora era cruel e uma pessoa teria de ter o mínimo de maturidade possível para sobreviver, caso desejasse abandonar o lugar em que nasceu e viveu e começar vida nova em outras paragens. Assim, estipulou-se essa idade como forma até mesmo de proteger aqueles que decidissem seguir outro rumo, outra vida.

Eu quis sair. Sempre quis. Não sei desde quando esse desejo existiu em mim, mas sei que sempre foi muito forte.

Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha apenas 10 anos. Mesmo assim, eu me lembro bastante dele. Ele me ensinou carpintaria. Era seu trabalho no vilarejo e ele queria que eu herdasse seu ofício. Quando ele morreu, eu era muito novo; mesmo assim, dei continuidade ao aprendizado e cheguei a me tornar um bom carpinteiro. Essa poderia ser a minha vida por lá. Mas eu nunca quis isso.

Mesmo com todos da vila sabendo que meu sonho era ir embora, imaginando que, tão logo eu completasse 18 anos, iria desaparecer de lá, não foi o que aconteceu. Minha mãe, que nunca superou bem a morte do meu pai, era uma mulher muito frágil, que ficava doente com certa frequência. Ela precisava de mim. E eu a amava muito, ela era a âncora que ainda me prendia àquele lugar. Quando fiz 18 anos, ela adoeceu mais gravemente. Eu jamais poderia deixá-la. Permaneci ao seu lado até o último instante. Ela faleceu quando completei 19 anos.

Aí sim, eu fui embora. Não havia mais nada para mim ali. Juntei minhas coisas, uns poucos pertences, e parti.

Não posso negar que, ao sair, o susto foi grande. No vilarejo, a vida era quase medieval. Não tínhamos qualquer contato com o mundo externo. Os mais velhos da vila achavam que era melhor assim. Não tínhamos energia elétrica. Só para dar uma ideia, eu nunca tinha visto uma televisão até sair de lá. Mas, de certa forma, eu já esperava pelo susto. Eu sabia que o mundo fora da vila era muito maior do que eu poderia esperar. Eles não escondiam isso de nós. Todos tínhamos plena consciência de que a realidade fora do que conhecíamos guardava coisas que nem éramos capazes de imaginar. Porém, os mais velhos também falavam sobre os horrores dessa vida. Falavam de como, lá fora, as pessoas eram mais cruéis, egoístas, mesquinhas. Contava-se que, além do nosso pequeno mundo, a humanidade ia-se tornando mais e mais fria. Por esse motivo, muitos dos que nasceram no vilarejo nunca tiveram vontade de se aventurar e conhecer o que poderia existir do lado de fora.

Eu nasci no vilarejo, mas, por mais que ouvisse as terríveis histórias sobre esse outro mundo desde a minha infância, não pude evitar a curiosidade. Aliás, sempre foi mais que curiosidade. Simplesmente, eu não me sentia parte daquele lugar. Eu precisava de mais.

Então eu saí de lá. E literalmente conheci um mundo novo. Eram tantas novidades, tanto deslumbramento... Sim, no início fui feito de idiota algumas vezes. Mas aprendi rápido e aprendi inclusive a me tornar mais esperto que a maioria das pessoas que conheço. Consegui me virar. Não posso mentir e dizer que o processo de adaptação foi fácil, mas também não foi impossível. Eu tinha algumas habilidades. Não só a carpintaria; eu era bom de cálculo. Na escola que frequentei, eu era bom em Matemática - sim, tínhamos uma escola em nosso vilarejo. Mas íamos à escola apenas quando crianças e somente até aprendermos o básico: ler, escrever e fazer contas. De resto, o que realmente importava por lá era a parte prática. Saber caçar. Conhecer bem a mata que cercava o vilarejo. Saber quais eram as árvores cujos troncos formariam bons e resistentes móveis. Saber quais árvores estavam mais velhas, para usarmos sua lenha a fim de nos aquecermos no inverno. Conhecer os bons frutos, diferenciá-los dos venenosos e prejudiciais à saúde. Conhecer as plantas medicinais. Usar o algodão para fazer nossas roupas, que, às vezes, eram feitas das peles dos animais que caçávamos. Saber arar a terra. Conhecer bem as estações, para entender como e quando plantar. Esse tipo de conhecimento era passado dos mais velhos para os mais jovens. O mundo seguia assim e tudo parecia certo para os habitantes da vila. Mas não para mim.

Acredito que tudo começou a se tornar realmente insuportável quando eu conheci os livros. Sempre fui do tipo inquieto e, devido ao meu jeito de ser, nunca tive muitos amigos. Eu era diferente demais e, por isso, ficava mais isolado. Então, eu tinha o costume de ficar andando a esmo no meu tempo livre; de preferência em lugares mais vazios.

Foi assim que, um dia, eu descobri um depósito. Ficava em um armazém, onde guardávamos alimento e estocávamos o suficiente para o inverno. Eu estava por lá, andando sem rumo, quando descobri um alçapão no local. Entrei ali e descobri vários livros.

Eu nunca tinha visto um livro. Mas eu sabia ler e não hesitei em mergulhar naquelas histórias, que foram descortinando novos horizontes para mim. Creio que esse foi o maior contato que eu pude ter com o mundo externo antes de finalmente conhecê-lo de fato. Os livros tinham sido trazidos do mundo que os mais velhos quiseram abandonar. Talvez, em um primeiro momento, eles tivessem pensado em apresentá-los àqueles que nasceriam por lá, como forma de educar ou algo assim. Não sei ao certo. Mas acho que mudaram de ideia e decidiram mantê-los escondidos. Certamente perceberam o que poderia ocorrer: aqueles livros terminariam despertando curiosidade demais. No meu caso, aumentou a curiosidade já existente.

De qualquer modo, esse se tornou meu passatempo. Eu adorava ler. Era uma forma de fugir dali e ir para outros lugares. Em pouco tempo, li todos os livros ali existentes. Foi quando o desespero de me ver naquele lugar começou a crescer de uma forma insustentável. Minha obsessão por abandonar aquela vila tornou-se visível, já não dava mais para esconder. E acredito que os mais velhos compreenderam que isso tinha a ver com os livros. Quando eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora, dei um jeito de voltar ao depósito, porque queria levar alguns livros comigo. Alguns deles tinham se tornado verdadeiros amigos. Meu autor predileto era Julio Verne. Queria levar comigo as obras dele de que eu mais gostei: "Cinco semanas em um balão", "Viagem ao centro da Terra", "Vinte mil léguas submarinas", "A volta ao mundo em oitenta dias". Perdi a conta de quantas vezes li e reli esses livros. Mas o motivo para levá-los comigo era mais do que uma carinhosa lembrança; eu pretendia fazer deles uma espécie de guia. Ali havia lugares que eu queria conhecer. E, principalmente, eu achava que, com o conhecimento das fantásticas máquinas e engenhocas presentes nas obras, as quais Julio Verne tão incrivelmente apresentava, eu estaria preparado para o que o mundo me reservava lá fora.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei o depósito vazio! Nada, nenhum livro. Todos haviam sido retirados. Como eu disse, eles certamente terminaram por descobrir que eu tinha encontrado aquele local. E resolveram dar um jeito para que o meu caminho não fosse seguido por outros.

Não falei nada a respeito com ninguém. E ninguém falou sobre isso comigo. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não me despedi de ninguém; eu já havia perdido meus pais e eles não apenas eram a minha única família, como também foram as únicas pessoas com quem eu realmente me importava por lá.

Fui embora em uma manhã chuvosa. E nem olhei para trás.

Hoje, uma década depois, eu sinto que essa época da minha vida é tão distante que praticamente me parece uma outra vida. Quase não consigo me reconhecer.

Aliás, nem sei se conseguiria viver novamente naquele vilarejo. Longe de toda essa tecnologia, de todos os confortos que o século XXI oferece...

Por sinal, mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido trazer os livros de Julio Verne comigo, eles não teriam servido para me preparar para o mundo que eu conheci. Apenas depois de sair da vila é que eu compreendi que aqueles livros retratavam um passado já distante. Os livros que eu encontrei naquele depósito não foram poucos, mas a época mais recente retratada em suas histórias era o século XIX. Então, eu realmente não tinha noção do que era o mundo aqui fora.

Entretanto, eu me adaptei. Posso até mesmo dizer que me adaptei bem. Eu soube usar minhas habilidades a meu favor. Tudo bem que encontrei muitas dificuldades no caminho. Essa foi, possivelmente, a parte mais chata que eu descobri nesse mundo. É muita burocracia. Precisava de papéis demais; papéis que eu não tinha. Certidão de nascimento? Eu não tinha isso. Cheguei a pensar em ir atrás dessas coisas, mas era complicado demais. Resultado: nunca tirei uma carteira de identidade. A partir daí, dá para entender que eu nunca fui o tipo de cidadão regular. Não tenho documentos. E, sinceramente, nunca me fizeram muita falta. Certo; há alguns impedimentos por conta disso. Mas eu consegui sobreviver sem alguns luxos.

Eu não tinha um emprego fixo até então. Na verdade, durante muito tempo, eu nem tinha residência fixa. Viajei muito; era como se eu quisesse compensar o tempo perdido. Não viajava de avião, porque não teria como pagar e nem possuía documentos... mas isso não foi um problema. Sempre gostei de caminhar e era um verdadeiro prazer poder andar por lugares que eu nunca tinha visto antes. No meu antigo vilarejo, eu já estava cansado de andar sempre pelos mesmos lugares. Então, uma coisa que fiz muito - e que sempre adorei - era viajar a pé. Ir apreciando cada pedaço do caminho. De vez em quando, eu pegava uma carona. E fui muito longe assim.

Ganhar uns trocados para ir sobrevivendo enquanto viajava era tranquilo. Como eu disse, possuía algumas habilidades. E fui aprendendo outras. Trabalhei como garçom, atendente, balconista... A carpintaria me serviu bem também. E aprendi outros ofícios. Eu nunca ficava sem trabalho, mas também nunca fiquei muito em um emprego, apenas o bastante para tirar algum dinheiro. Mas quando trabalhei em uma garagem que consertava motos, eu adorei. Descobri uma paixão. O dono era um senhor de idade, os filhos é que consertavam as motos. Ele simpatizou comigo e, depois de quase seis meses trabalhando lá, quando eu senti que era hora de ir embora, ele me deixou levar uma moto velha que estava lá encostada. Eu mesmo a consertei e depois tratei de aprender a dirigi-la. Nunca tirei uma carteira de habilitação. Nem precisei; modéstia à parte, eu sou um excelente piloto.

E foi possivelmente esse fator que me trouxe hoje aonde eu estou.

Era madrugada e eu estava em uma parte mais remota da cidade. Por lá, apenas alguns bares frequentados por um pessoal mais barra pesada. Eu dirigia minha moto por uma estrada deserta quando, de repente, um homem é praticamente jogado na pista. Precisei fazer uma manobra arriscadíssima para não atropelá-lo, colocando até a minha vida em risco. Mas consegui. Depois desci da moto e fui verificar se estava tudo bem. O homem estava sendo amparado por outro e, quando me aproximei de ambos, eu levei um susto. Os dois eram iguais! Irmãos gêmeos, mais precisamente falando.

O que quase tinha sido atropelado por mim chamava-se Kanon. O outro atendia por Saga.

Os dois me contaram que estavam em um bar que ficava ali perto e que acabaram fazendo com que alguns homens no lugar perdessem a paciência, a ponto de o tal Kanon ser praticamente arremessado para fora do bar, indo parar na pista em que estávamos. Saga meio que deixou claro que, na verdade, o causador da confusão tinha sido o irmão, que não havia se portado muito bem no local. Eu dei de ombros e ia seguir meu caminho, mas os dois insistiram em me agradecer por não ter atropelado o Kanon. Por mais que eu dissesse que não precisava, eles insistiram e acabei aceitando que me pagassem uma bebida. Fomos então para um bar; obviamente não o bar de onde eles haviam sido expulsos.

Assim que entramos, todos os olhares de lá se voltaram para nós. Eu não precisei olhar ao redor para buscar o motivo; era meio óbvio. Aqueles dois irmãos estavam vestidos de forma extravagante demais para um lugar como aquele. Era notável não apenas que eles tinham muito dinheiro, mas que possuíam um gosto peculiar. Vestiam-se como modelos e como se estivessem em uma festa altamente badalada. Por sinal, Kanon conseguia estar ainda mais chamativo que Saga, por vestir cores mais vibrantes.

Um grupo de homens mal-encarados logo se aproximou de nós com um ar bastante hostil. Senti que os gêmeos atrás de mim ficaram um pouco tensos. Eu parei onde estava e apenas olhei aqueles homens firmemente. Depois de encará-los por alguns segundos, falei com a voz fria e pausada que os dois estavam comigo. Que eram negócios e que eu não queria confusão. Então segui para uma mesa vazia tranquilamente. Sempre tive um jeito de impor respeito com a minha presença, sem que precisasse de mais que isso. E quando eu lançava um olhar ameaçador, aí é que ninguém chegava perto mesmo. Graças a isso é que eu consegui sempre ter o meu espaço. Mesmo fora do vilarejo, eu mantive esse espaço, que sempre era respeitado. É algo inato, acho. E eu gosto de ser assim.

Enfim; minhas palavras, acompanhadas da minha atitude e do meu olhar foram suficientes, como sempre. Fui até a mesa sem problemas e os dois irmãos, percebendo que o ambiente agora lhes parecia mais propício, vieram atrás de mim. Assim que nos sentamos, eu pedi uma cerveja e não disse mais qualquer palavra. Estava apenas apreciando a minha bebida quando Saga me disse que eu parecia bem à vontade em um ambiente como aquele.

Não respondi nada, mas meu silêncio pareceu convidativo para os gêmeos. Eu não dizia nada, mas eles pareceram sentir-se à vontade para começar a falar. Disseram que aquele ambiente não era um com o qual estivessem muito acostumados - o que, obviamente, não foi nenhuma novidade para mim. Permaneci calado e Saga então contou que ele e o irmão eram atores. Celebridades, na verdade. Perguntaram-me se eu os reconhecia e eu disse que não. Cheguei a indagar em que filme eles atuaram, ao que me responderam que não tinham feito um filme, apenas uma série para TV. Como eu não vejo muita TV, não seria possível reconhecê-los mesmo, mas como ambos pareciam muito orgulhosos de seu trabalho, falei que um dia tentaria assistir ao programa deles. Eu tinha dito isso mais por educação, mas os gêmeos então me responderam que o programa já havia chegado ao seu fim há alguns anos e que, aliás, era exatamente por isso que estavam ali. Eles estavam com um projeto para um novo programa, uma série que os dois acreditavam ser o novo sucesso da TV. Eles estavam bem confiantes disso e começaram a falar a respeito. Segundo eu entendi, a série em que eles atuaram trazia os dois como protagonistas e irmãos, tal qual na vida real. Cada um tinha suas histórias que, por serem irmãos, terminavam sempre entrelaçadas de algum modo no programa. O novo seriado que eles queriam produzir giraria em torno de três irmãos e as histórias deles estariam, de alguma maneira, ligadas, até pelo fato de serem irmãos. Eu me lembro de ter achado muita graça disso, porque me pareceu que os dois programas seriam idênticos, já que a premissa parecia ser a mesma. Mas não cheguei a falar nada; terminei de tomar a minha cerveja e fiz menção de que iria embora. Já tinha ouvido muito o papo deles e a verdade é que eu já começava a sentir falta do meu espaço.

Kanon, percebendo o meu intento, segurou em meu braço e resolveu apressar o que eles estavam querendo dizer. Os gêmeos disseram que estavam visitando os bares daquela região porque estavam em busca de um ator para representar um dos irmãos. De acordo com o programa, um dos irmãos seria o tipo lobo-solitário, que vive com a cara fechada, sem amigos, cuja companhia inseparável seria sua moto. Estava achando o estereótipo curioso, enquanto eles me explicavam que por isso foram parar naquele lugar. Haviam até encontrado alguns tipos que poderiam se encaixar no papel, mas que os convites não foram muito bem recebidos. Então me disseram que, pelo que estavam vendo, eu parecia me encaixar perfeitamente no papel. Segundo eles, era como se estivessem vendo o personagem ganhar vida diante deles, ao olharem para mim. Achei aquilo tudo esquisito e surreal demais e a minha primeira reação foi simplesmente perguntar por que estavam procurando um ator no meio de pessoas que não atuavam. A resposta foi até um pouco intrigante: eles queriam dar mais veracidade ao show e os atores convidados a participar não seriam, de fato, atores. Os gêmeos queriam pessoas verdadeiras, para que a série ficasse mais crível. Para tanto, eles estavam buscando pessoas reais, do jeito que imaginavam que esses personagens seriam. Confesso que, nesse ponto, eu tinha achado a ideia interessante. Mesmo assim, aquilo não era a minha praia. Embora eles insistissem muito, eu fui mais incisivo e neguei a proposta. Ainda assim, Saga retirou um cartão de seu blazer e fez questão de que eu o pegasse. Terminei levando o cartão ao bolso da minha calça jeans, porque só assim para eles me deixarem partir.

Fui embora dali imaginando que nunca mais veria os dois novamente.

E me enganei profundamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

_N/A: Sim, eu me inspirei também no filme "A Vila", de M. Night Shyamalan._


	2. Três Histórias

**Capítulo 2: Três Histórias**

Alguns dias depois de ter conhecido os gêmeos, eu estava andando por um parque. Era algo de que sempre gostei de fazer, pois me lembrava um pouco da minha vida na vila. É um paradoxo, de certa maneira... Eu não desejaria voltar para lá, isso era certo, mas não deixava de ser grato por ter vivido e aprendido coisas importantes naquele lugar. Boa parte de quem eu sou tem a ver com meu lugar de criação. E eu sempre terei boas recordações de lá, graças aos meus pais. Por isso, sempre que eu me sentia mais em contato com a natureza, recordava-me com uma positiva melancolia do meu passado.

Só que, dessa vez, eu tive mais do que a sensação de regressar ao passado. Eu literalmente visualizei parte desse passado. Sentado em um banco, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, eu reconheci um dos mais velhos do vilarejo. Surpreendi-me em vê-lo; ele estava envelhecido e trajava roupas que não condiziam em nada com os dias atuais. Ele parecia cansado, estava cabisbaixo e não parecia interessado em conversar com qualquer um.

Mas eu não era qualquer um.

Aproximei-me e me sentei ao seu lado. Meu movimento chamou sua atenção e logo o homem olhou para mim. Rapidamente ele me reconheceu e me abraçou efusivamente. Retribuí o abraço, pois muito embora eu não seja dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto, eu devia muito respeito a esse homem. Passado esse breve momento de comoção, perguntei o que trazia alguém como ele para aquele lugar. E em poucas palavras ele me explicou.

Nossa vila estava correndo o risco de desaparecer. Durante muito tempo, ela esteve segura, não só por se ver muito afastada do mundo civilizado, mas porque ela era rodeada por uma mata gigantesca. Ocorre que nossa vila não era tão antiga como eu pensava. Ela tinha cerca de um século de existência. E eu, sei lá, sempre achei que fosse bem mais. De qualquer maneira, havia um preço a se pagar para estar naquelas terras. Um dos fundadores tinha sido um homem muito rico e gastou toda sua fortuna nessa ideia de criar um mundo à parte, onde todos pudessem viver em harmonia e longe de uma sociedade com a qual ele não compactuava. Por um bom tempo, isso foi o bastante. Mas uma companhia que vinha crescendo muito atualmente tinha ambições grandes e, para concretizá-las, precisaria destruir aquela mata e tudo o que ela contivesse. Comprou os direitos do terreno, mas uma série de ativistas ecológicos e ONGs começaram a brigar para defender o lugar. Isso emperrou os negócios da empresa. Estava havendo toda uma briga judicial e foi justamente nesse ponto que a companhia, que estava sondando o local para ver que benefícios poderia tirar de lá, descobriu o nosso vilarejo.

A pequena vila em que nasci e cresci existia em segredo. Boa parte de seu funcionamento se devia a isso: seu total isolamento. Para tanto, ser desconhecida era de crucial importância. Só que isso agora estava prestes a mudar.

A empresa viu um interessante lucro a se tirar daí. Ao falar sobre um povoado que ninguém julgava existir, que vivia há um século como se estivessem na Idade Média, que não sabiam de nada do mundo aqui fora... Trazer isso para a mídia significaria algum lucro para a companhia, que estava já frustrada com os obstáculos causados pelos ativistas.

O mais velho da vila, entendendo que tudo pelo que sempre lutaram estava para desmoronar, criou coragem e fez algo que eu jamais achei que ele seria capaz de realizar. Abandonou o mundo que ele conhecia para ir falar com os diretores da poderosa empresa. Por enquanto, a existência do vilarejo ainda era um segredo. Parece que uma botânica, que estava na região a mando da companhia, descobriu o lugar e, como cientista, comunicou a descoberta aos seus superiores mais porque ela estava interessada em observar, compreender... O interesse era puramente acadêmico, mas os homens acima dela pensavam diferente. O resultado é que, tão logo ela ligou para a companhia a fim de avisar de sua descoberta, rapidamente lhe foi dito que avisasse aos moradores que eles viviam em território cuja dona era a companhia e que essa companhia iria dar um fim àquela reclusão. Parece que a cientista sentiu muito por tudo isso, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ao falar com os mais velhos, a cientista explicou a situação e esses, para não causarem pânico desnecessário nos habitantes do local, não disseram o que estava acontecendo para as pessoas da vila e decidiram que um representante deles tentaria conversar com esses homens tão poderosos, apelando para sua consciência. A botânica aceitou levar o homem até a empresa, assim como jurou manter segredo sobre a vila enquanto pudesse. Mas era o máximo que ela poderia fazer.

No final das contas, a visita do mais velho da vila foi infrutífera. Não deu certo. O presidente da companhia não tinha interesse em ser benevolente. Isso não traria a ele qualquer lucro. Mas, para dar a impressão de que não era tão mau assim, ou talvez porque percebesse outra forma de ganhar dinheiro com a situação, o presidente disse que poderiam entrar num acordo. Manteria sigilo a respeito do povoado, contanto que começassem a pagar um aluguel para estarem naquela região. O mais velho da vila se desesperou, porque não havia dinheiro para isso. E alegou que, muito tempo atrás, um dos fundadores pagou caro ao dono daquelas terras para poder ficar ali, em paz. O presidente apenas respondeu que os tempos mudaram, muito tempo havia se passado, ele tinha comprado os direito sobre o terreno e podia perfeitamente mudar as regras do jogo como estava fazendo. Então, ou pagavam o aluguel, ou nada feito.

O mais velho da vila me contou essa história com lágrimas nos olhos. Não posso negar, eu me comovi. Querendo ou não, era o local em que minha infância aconteceu que corria o risco de desaparecer. Sem contar que havia pessoas lá que, diferentes de mim, amavam aquele lugar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E, súbito assim, eu sabia o que fazer.

Eu precisava de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

Só havia um lugar onde consegui-lo.

Mandei o mais velho da vila voltar para casa. Assegurei a ele que eu cuidaria de tudo. Notei como ele me encarou cheio de dúvidas, mas terminou indo embora. Afinal, não havia mesmo mais qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

Quanto a mim... Eu ainda tinha o cartão que Saga havia me entregado, dias antes. Encontrei-o sem dificuldades em minhas coisas e me dirigi ao endereço que estava no cartão.

Era de um estúdio famoso, pertencente a uma poderosa e influente família - a família Kido. Na verdade, o dono do império do qual essa família era dona havia falecido há pouco tempo e a neta dele é quem tinha herdado tudo. Ao que parecia, ela queria dar novos rumos aos investimentos de sua fortuna e, por isso, comprou um estúdio que passou a ter o nome da sua família. O estúdio Kido era novo, mas ao que parecia, já estava investindo pesado na ideia dos gêmeos. Fiquei sabendo disso assim que entrei no escritório de Saga e Kanon.

Os irmãos ficaram felicíssimos quando me viram ali. Tinham perdido as esperanças ao meu respeito e isso era ruim porque, segundo eles, não tinham encontrado outro ator que coubesse tão bem no papel. Perguntaram se minha ida até lá significava que eu aceitava participar da série e eu respondi que sim, que estava precisando do dinheiro. Ambos me asseguraram que isso não seria um problema, porque como um dos protagonistas do seriado, eu ganharia muito bem. Foi ótimo ouvir isso e então perguntei quando começaríamos. Eu tinha pressa, porque precisava saber quando eu teria algum dinheiro em mãos para poder ajudar meu vilarejo a continuar existindo em segredo. Foi aí que os dois irmãos me explicaram que a situação não estava boa. O investimento no seriado era grande e tudo estava correndo razoavelmente bem. Mas isso não era o bastante; tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Percebi que Saga e Kanon estavam apostando muito na ideia desse seriado e não aceitariam que as coisas não estivessem inteiramente de acordo com o que planejavam. Logo, a escolha dos atores tinha de ser impecável. Segundo eles, todos os papéis estavam já cobertos, à exceção dos três irmãos, que eram os principais. Bom, com a minha chegada ali, pelo menos uma das vagas estava preenchida. Faltavam os outros dois. Era menos desesperador, mas a situação ainda não era boa. O estúdio estava impaciente, queriam começar logo as gravações. Os irmãos não queriam abrir mão da escolha dos protagonistas, mas o estúdio avisou que, se eles continuassem com essa demora, iriam eles mesmos convocar alguns atores para os papéis. Kanon estava revoltado, porque sabia que terminariam trazendo alguma estrela conhecida e isso acabaria com a essência do show, que era para ser o mais verossímil possível.

Eu fiquei curioso e pedi que me mostrassem quais eram os perfis dos meus "irmãos" no seriado. Quem sabe eu não conhecesse alguém que se adequasse ao papel? Eu só queria que as coisas evoluíssem rápido. Eu precisava logo daquele dinheiro.

Entregaram-me alguns papéis, nos quais se esboçavam as características dos três irmãos. Não havia um nome para os personagens porque, com a intenção de serem bem realistas, os personagens receberiam o nome dos atores que os representavam. Meu personagem, portanto, iria se chamar Ikki.

Lendo o que estava escrito ali, notei que um dos irmãos me lembrava muito de mim mesmo, quando jovem. Era mais revoltado e sonhador. Não que eu tivesse perdido inteiramente essas características; a rebeldia ainda fazia parte de mim, mas... Não sei explicar. Era como se eu estivesse um pouco mais maduro, menos ingênuo... Enfim: esses dois personagens, o que eu iria interpretar e um dos irmãos me pareciam duas partes de mim. Um se assemelhava ao meu presente; o outro, ao meu passado.

Foi aí que tive uma ideia. Inspirado até mesmo no fato de que esses dois irmãos protagonizaram uma série no passado, perguntei o que eles achavam de eu ter um irmão gêmeo nessa trama. Os dois, a princípio, olharam para mim como se não entendessem o que eu tinha falado. Expliquei melhor a minha ideia, dizendo que, desse três irmãos, dois poderiam ser gêmeos. Massageei o ego deles, dizendo que essa ideia deu bastante certo no passado, quando eles fizeram os papéis principais. Então, por que não repetir a dose? Vi que os dois começaram a mostrar-se interessados e eu disse que poderia fazer os dois papéis. Percebi que Saga hesitou um pouco diante disso, mas assegurei que conseguiria. Ainda com algum receio, Saga me pediu para fazer um teste, ao que prontamente aceitei. Ele me entregou esboços de um roteiro e me pediu para, primeiro, fazer uma cena dentro do personagem no qual ele e Kanon me enxergaram pela primeira vez. Sem grandes dificuldades, interpretei o papel que, verdade seja dita, parecia comigo mesmo. A impressão era de que tinha sido feito para mim, tamanha a naturalidade que senti ao ler aquelas falas em voz alta. Kanon me aplaudiu animado e Saga sorriu satisfeito. Eles acabavam de ter a confirmação de que eu estaria dentro de um dos papéis. A questão agora era se eu poderia interpretar o meu "irmão gêmeo". Saga me entregou o esboço de outro roteiro e pediu para eu atuar, provando que era capaz de fazer dois personagens do seriado. Da mesma forma que antes, eu me senti naturalmente pronto para aquilo. Eu me lembrei muito de como eu era e usei a energia que era muito mais vigorosa e muito mais visível naquela época para dar vida ao personagem, sendo que, na verdade, eu parecia estar dando vida a uma parte adormecida de mim, esquecida em um canto, quase sumida. Meu "eu" adolescente parecia ter regressado e foi uma sensação diferente. Estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo boa.

Os irmãos produtores se entreolharam por alguns poucos segundos após o meu teste e logo abriram um grande sorriso. Disseram-me que eu tinha talento, um talento nato. Concordaram que seria um desperdício não me aproveitar o máximo que pudessem nesse seriado. E, para melhorar tudo, agora só faltava encontrar mais um irmão para o elenco estar fechado.

Foi nesse instante que os olhos de Saga brilharam. Ele pareceu ponderar rapidamente algumas coisas e logo começou a explanar sua ideia. Saga me perguntou o que eu achava de interpretar três papéis no seriado. Eu fiquei tão chocado com a pergunta que só consegui indagar se eles queriam trigêmeos no programa. Saga respondeu que não, até porque o terceiro irmão tinha que ser mais velho que os outros, senão a história não acontecia. E voltou a perguntar se eu topava fazer o terceiro irmão. Fiquei meio perdido e pedi para ver nos esboços as características desse personagem.

Certo; esse personagem era um pouco mais diferente. Além de ser um pouco mais velho, parecia ser também mais maduro. E era professor de faculdade, professor de Literatura. Nesse momento, creio que foram os meus olhos que brilharam. Assim como os irmãos, também tinha um jeito recluso de ser - o que era ótimo, já que eu era assim - e adorava ler. Livros eram não apenas parte do seu trabalho, mas eram também a sua vida. Mais do que um passatempo, a leitura era um hábito com o qual ele podia contar nos momentos mais difíceis. Isso me deixou bem à vontade, porque o personagem não fugia inteiramente de mim. Era um personagem com uma vida boa, bem equilibrada, tranquila... Quando muito, parecia-me um ideal. Alguém que eu gostaria de ser no futuro, se tivesse a chance. Eu sorri com esses pensamentos e acho que Saga entendeu que isso era um "sim" da minha parte. Kanon, que começava a compartilhar da ideia do irmão, pediu que eu tentasse interpretar uma cena do terceiro irmão, a fim de averiguar se essa ideia poderia dar certo. Fiz o teste e os gêmeos aprovaram.

Animados com o fato de que finalmente estavam com o elenco fechado, os dois irmãos quiseram que eu fosse tratar da papelada o mais rápido possível. Foi aí que eu me lembrei do meu pequeno porém: eu não tinha documentos. Com muito jeito e cuidado, expliquei que não tinha os documentos necessários para assinar a tal papelada. Os dois franziram o cenho, ficaram sem entender... E eu expliquei basicamente que era uma pessoa que vinha de uma cidade muito pequena, a qual precisou abandonar porque queria conhecer o mundo. Entretanto, não trouxe documentos para esse novo mundo, porque não sabia que isso era necessário e, porque eles davam muito trabalho para serem adquiridos, essa pessoa viveu muito bem sem eles por todo esse tempo. Eu não tinha residência fixa, vivia como um errante pelo mundo, então esses papéis nunca me fizeram falta. Saga e Kanon pareceram não acreditar em mim, mas eu lhes assegurei de que isso era possível. Saga, um pouco desconfiado, foi direto ao ponto e me perguntou se eu tinha problemas com a lei. Eu respondi assertivamente que não e que minha história era verdadeira. Como se os gêmeos ainda precisassem de mais alguma forma de confirmação, eu lhes disse que estava pretendendo me expor bastante na TV. Se eu fosse procurado pela Justiça, essa atitude não faria sentido. Acho que esse argumento foi bastante válido, ou talvez eles realmente estivessem desesperados para fechar logo aquele elenco e resolveram arriscar. O fato é que eu consegui convencê-los, sem ter de explicar minha história em detalhes, podendo manter sigilo a respeito do meu vilarejo. Assim, eles disseram que cuidariam para que eu tirasse rapidamente os documentos mais importantes, para poder fechar o contrato com o estúdio. Eu fiquei muito satisfeito com o desfecho da situação, porque agora tinha certeza de que tudo caminhava para a salvação da minha vila, já que ganharia o equivalente a três salários, os quais certamente seriam o bastante para aplacar a ganância do presidente daquela empresa. Eu me senti tão grato que até falei para os gêmeos que eles não se arrependeriam de sua escolha e que minha atuação como os três irmãos seria tão convincente que os telespectadores iriam até mesmo acreditar que se tratavam de três pessoas distintas.

Foi só eu falar isso, que Kanon teve uma ideia. Ele olhou para Saga como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma incrível descoberta. Kanon disse que acabava de ter a ideia que garantiria sucesso absoluto nessa série. Segundo ele, as pessoas adoram programas que tenham bastidores apimentados. E era isso que ele intencionava fazer agora. Sugeriu a Saga a ideia de manterem minha identidade em sigilo, ou melhor... Manteriam em segredo o fato de que um único ator interpretaria os três papéis. Para todos os efeitos, o público, a mídia, acreditariam que os três irmãos existiam. E, a fim de dar maior veracidade a essa história, nem mesmo o diretor, roteiristas e os outros atores saberiam dessa verdade. Todos pensariam que são três atores interpretando os três irmãos. Qual a finalidade disso? Criar um frenesi, especialmente no dia em que fosse revelada a verdade e que, em vez de três, haveria apenas um ator: eu. Saga gostou da ideia muito rápido, mas logo pensou nas dificuldades que essa ideia albergava. Como esconder isso de todo um estúdio? Na hora das gravações, os atores perguntariam por que os irmãos nunca podem gravar uma cena juntos. Kanon então, parecendo cada vez mais empolgado com sua ideia, disse que seria dito a todos que os três atores, na vida real, bem diferente do seriado, não se dão bem. Poderiam até mesmo inventar algumas histórias, para explicar a animosidade existente entre eles. Desse modo, os três irmãos, não suportando uns aos outros, tinham ataques de estrelismo, no sentido de que não aceitavam, sob hipótese alguma, gravar uma cena diretamente com os irmãos. Para cenas em que os personagens tiverem de interagir, será alegada ao estúdio a necessidade de fazer edições de imagem - que, aliás, seria mesmo o único modo de eu interagir em cena comigo mesmo. Mas o que na realidade era uma necessidade seria apresentado para todos como caprichos típicos de atores-celebridades. E Kanon garantia que isso daria muito assunto para a mídia, que falaria muito a respeito e geraria publicidade grátis para o programa.

Saga ia gostando cada vez mais da ideia, mas ainda encontrava obstáculos. Como manter essa história? No estúdio, era possível fingir toda essa hostilidade entre os irmãos, mas e depois? E quando eu fosse para casa? Os paparazzi iriam me seguir. Uma hora, acabariam me descobrindo e a história terminaria indo por água abaixo.

Kanon, não se dando por vencido, encontrou logo uma resposta. Ele olhou para mim e perguntou se eu estava com uma residência fixa no momento. Eu disse que não; como era de praxe, eu estava me hospedando em um hotel barato. Era o que eu fazia. Ficava algumas semanas, quando muito, um mês em algum hotel barato... Nunca me pediam documentos, até porque eu pagava em dinheiro. Depois, ia embora, talvez para outra cidade, talvez para um albergue... E ia seguindo assim, sem qualquer rumo.

Animado com a minha resposta, Kanon prosseguiu, dizendo que poderiam arrumar uma casa para mim ali no estúdio. Mais do que um simples trailer-camarim, construiriam algo parecido com uma pequena residência e eu moraria lá. Claro, eu não ficaria preso. Quando quisesse sair, passear, era só eu assumir uma das três personalidade e ir. Se ficasse bem espalhado o quanto os três irmãos se odiavam, ninguém acharia estranho o fato de eles nunca saírem juntos.

Saga estava já apreciando muito a ideia de Kanon. Mas apontou o último problema. E se alguém que me conhecesse contasse a verdade para jornais e tabloides? Aí, nesse ponto, eu mesmo intervim. Disse que, quanto a isso, não havia riscos. Eu era uma pessoa que viajava o tempo inteiro, andava sem rumo, a esmo; um errante sem pátria nem lar. Eu não tinha amigos nem família e as pessoas que fui conhecendo ao longo das minhas viagens, se fossem capazes de se lembrarem de mim, seria muito vagamente. E, mesmo que isso ocorresse, poderia sempre ser dito que essas pessoas conheceram apenas um dos irmãos. Levando em conta que esses irmãos não se dão bem, não seria de se surpreender com o fato de um nunca falar do outro, a ponto de parecerem filhos únicos. E eu assegurei aos gêmeos que eu não era muito falador e que, do pouco que eu falava com as pessoas que ia conhecendo, nada era relacionado à família. Isso pareceu aquietar Saga, que finalmente comprou a ideia.

Assim, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os gêmeos conseguiram me arrumar documentos e eu logo fechei o contrato com eles. No contrato, obviamente, estava firmado que eu era apenas um, trabalhando como se fosse três. Não podíamos mentir no papel. Mas esse contrato ficou muito bem guardado em um cofre no escritório dos gêmeos. Em vez de um trailer, uma pequena residência começou a ser construída para mim, na propriedade do estúdio. Pelo que parece, Saga e Kanon têm uma boa liberdade com a herdeira do império Kido, pois tudo o que eles disseram que iriam conseguir para mim, eles fizeram. Isso incluiu um adiantamento da minha primeira parte do salário. Eu disse que precisava pagar algumas contas e cuidar de algumas coisas e, sem que precisasse insistir, os dois concordaram que eu merecia esse adiantamento, tendo em vista que estava não só salvando o projeto deles, ao dar-lhes os três protagonistas, como poderia ser, até mesmo, o motivo para essa série estourar, graças à tal briga mentirosa entre irmãos nos bastidores. Com o dinheiro em mãos, enviei-o em uma carta anônima ao presidente da empresa. Escrevi na carta que esse dinheiro era referente ao aluguel do terreno em que a vila fora construída, conforme o combinado. Escrevi também que a companhia receberia esse aluguel mensalmente, sem falta, se o sigilo acerca do povoado for mantido. Não assinei, preferi permanecer anônimo e sei que o presidente da empresa não irá se importar. Contanto que ele esteja ganhando com isso, quem se importa com um doador anônimo?

E é assim que eu cheguei aonde estou hoje. É impressionante olhar para trás e pensar em quanta coisa aconteceu. Minha casa ficou pronta bem rapidamente. É incrível o que o dinheiro é capaz de fazer. Não posso negar que ficou um lugar agradável. Mesmo assim, eu reconheço que estou em uma gaiola de ouro. Se tem algo que detesto, é me sentir preso a algum lugar e, no momento, é o que estou tendo de fazer. Mas tudo bem, não é para sempre. O contrato é para um ano, para a primeira temporada da série. E eu pretendo fazer o possível para não ter de renovar esse contrato para mais um ano. Até lá, vou ter conseguido fazer alguns contatos importantes, tenho certeza. Vou encontrar alguém em quem eu possa confiar e que seja poderoso o bastante para dar o impulso necessário à causa dos ativistas ecológicos. Se tudo der certo, a mata em que está o meu vilarejo será transformada em uma reserva, como querem algumas ONGs, e minha pequena vila ficará a salvo e intocada.

É um bom plano. Depois disso, eu não assinarei outro contrato com o estúdio e estarei livre para ir embora. Sim, Ikki. É uma boa ideia. Ao menos, é o que fico repetindo para mim.

Estou tão perdido nesses pensamentos, nesses planejamentos, que demorei para ouvir que a campainha da minha casa está tocando. E está tocando insistentemente. Vou até a porta e, assim que a abro, deparo-me com Saga e Kanon. Dou passagem para eles entrarem e logo escuto Saga começar a falar:

– Bom dia, Ikki! Como estamos hoje?

– Bem, obrigado. A casa ficou ótima. - respondo de uma forma um pouco seca, mas esse é o meu jeito mais educado de ser.

– Excelente. Muito bem, nós viemos aqui para tratar dos últimos detalhes com você. - Saga prosseguiu falando, enquanto abria uma pasta cheia de papéis.

Vou até a geladeira da cozinha, porque está um dia quente, e pergunto no caminho até lá:

– Aceitam algo para beber?

– Não, obrigado. - Saga respondeu por ambos - Estamos com um pouco de pressa. Temos ainda de tratar de alguns assuntos com Saori Kido. E essa reunião é daqui a meia hora, então vamos cuidar disso aqui logo, certo?

Percebi a urgência na voz do gêmeo que, depois de alguma convivência, me parecia um pouco maior e até mesmo mais velho que o outro. Impressão confirmada quando depois eu soube que Saga nasceu dois minutos antes de Kanon.

Volto à sala com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e Kanon é quem começa a falar:

– Olha, antes de mais nada... Você acabou de se instalar na sua casa nova e ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado. Mas é bom que fique claro: você não deverá receber visitas aqui. Para que possamos manter a nossa história, ninguém deve entrar nessa casa. À vista de todos, três irmãos moram aqui. Se alguém entrar, vai procurar pelos seus irmãos e, como eles não existem, isso nos dará problemas. Então, sem visitas. Ok?

– Ok. - tomo um gole da cerveja e respondo brevemente.

– Você viu que compramos roupas para você? Estão no seu closet. Estão divididas e separadas em armários distintos, porque há roupas para três estilos diferentes. - o gêmeo menor continuou falando.

– E essas são as roupas que vou usar em cena?

– Não, não. - Kanon riu - As roupas que você usará no programa serão escolhidas pelo figurinista. As roupas que lhe compramos são para você usar quando sair para passear. Lembre-se: Pode sair sempre que quiser, mas escolha um estilo diferente a cada vez, para parecer que todos os irmãos saem para passear, mesmo que separados...

– A propósito... - Saga interrompeu o irmão - Já é hora de conhecer os nomes dos personagens. A história de que os três atores se odeiam já foi plantada e está correndo livre por aí. Mas, quando nos perguntaram os nomes, percebemos que não tínhamos pensado nisso ainda. Quiseram saber os nomes dos atores e Kanon e eu dissemos seu nome ao mesmo tempo. Não fomos capazes de pensar muito rápido e inventamos a seguinte história: os gêmeos têm o mesmo nome, com a mesma pronúncia, mas a grafia é diferente.

– Sério? E eles acreditaram? - ergui uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

– Sim. Nós alegamos que já vimos coisas piores, existe cada nome nesse mundo... E os pais têm cada mania... Mas enfim. - prosseguiu Saga - Um dos gêmeos vai se chamar "Ikki", com "i", exatamente como é o seu nome. E o outro será "Ikky", com "y".

– Entendi. - pensei rápido e acrescentei - O irmão para o qual vocês quiseram me escalar primeiro vai se chamar Ikki, como é meu nome. O gêmeo dele, mais rebelde e ingênuo, será o Ikky com "y" então.

– Perfeito. Exatamente como tínhamos pensado! - sorriu Kanon, demonstrando grande satisfação.

– E o mais velho? Não me digam que será o mesmo nome, com pronúncia igual e grafia diferente também... - indaguei ligeiramente apreensivo.

– Não se preocupe. Aí já tínhamos conseguido nos recompor e foi possível criar um nome. O mais velho vai se chamar "Rikki". - respondeu-me Saga.

– Ikki e Ikky vão ter 25 anos. Rikki terá 31. - comentou Kanon - Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Ikki?

– Eu tenho 29.

– Excelente. Você pode passar por essas idades tranquilamente. Como são irmãos, é perfeitamente aceitável que sejam muito parecidos. Mas faça bem a sua atuação. Diferencie bem os três por meio de atitudes, trejeitos... Isso é o que fará mais diferença. As roupas vão ajudar bastante; compramos de acordo com personalidades bem distintas... - Saga explicou, bastante analítico, enquanto eu começava a ter minhas primeiras dúvidas se essa ideia maluca realmente iria dar certo.

– Sim, as roupas vão ser muito importantes nesse diferencial. Mas... - Kanon se aproximou de mim e me rodeou, com uma mão no queixo, como se me analisasse profundamente - Eu acho que tem mais uma coisa que podemos fazer. - dito isso, ele me puxou para sentar em uma cadeira. Retirou um frasco de gel do bolso de seu blazer e passou no meu cabelo - Ótimo. Passando bem pouco de gel é suficiente para o primeiro penteado... - Kanon começou então a sacudir os meus fios, dando-me a impressão de deixá-los mais bagunçados do que o normal - Pronto. Veja como ficou. - levantei-me e olhei minha imagem no espelho que ficava sobre o aparador da sala. Meu cabelo estava com um aspecto molhado, graças ao gel, mas estava bem dentro do estilo que me agradava. Denotava bem o meu lado rebelde.

– Esse é o Ikki. - eu disse, olhando para o meu reflexo - Ikki com "i".

– Você é quem sabe. Agora, sente-se de novo. - disse Kanon, puxando-me de volta para a cadeira. Sem acrescentar mais gel, ele começou a modelar um penteado em mim. Quando terminou, fez um gesto para que eu me levantasse. Ao me ver no espelho, encontrei a imagem de um homem com os cabelos devidamente penteados e com um leve topete à frente, de um jeito que estava bem na moda jovem atualmente.

– Uau. Fiquei diferente. - constatei com alguma surpresa. Era impressionante como o simples ato de mudar um penteado podia fazer tanta diferença - Esse parece ser o Ikky, para mim. Com "y". - ressaltei.

– Perfeito. Agora, vamos ao último penteado. - retomou Kanon, pedindo que me sentasse novamente. Dessa vez, ele retirou o tubinho com gel do bolso de novo e colocou uma quantidade mais generosa nos meus cabelos. Depois, penteou os meus fios todos para trás. - Pronto. Veja agora.

Ao me levantar, eu tomei um susto. Agora sim, eu estava diferente. E muito! Parecia até mais velho. Certamente, mais maduro. Para usar cabelos assim, só sendo um homem sério, de vida assentada, equilibrada. Fiquei realmente espantado.

– E, como é para deixar mais diferente mesmo no caso do Rikki... - Saga, que apenas observava as minhas transformações, finalmente veio até mim e retirou um par de óculos do bolso do casaco que vestia - Além do cabelo assim, você usará óculos quando estiver lendo. Para dar um ar ainda mais diferenciado. - o gêmeo mais velho emprestou-me os óculos para eu ver como ficaria. A surpresa não foi pequena. Eu realmente parecia outra pessoa.

– Bem, bem! - Kanon bradou - Estamos progredindo muito bem. E só para ressaltar; não esqueça que as roupas completam o visual. O Ikki de cabelos arrepiados usa camisetas com jaquetas; o Ikky com topete usará camisetas com camisas abertas por cima delas. Você vai ver que o Ikki-arrepiado usa cores mais escuras, enquanto o Ikky-de-topete tem preferência por cores mais claras. Já o Rikki, por ser mais velho, por ter uma vida mais estável, será mais elegante. Ele usará camisa e blazer. Alguma dúvida?

– Só uma. Quando vou conhecer os roteiristas?

– Hoje. Mas o roteiro já está em andamento. - Saga me respondeu, olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

– Já? Mas vocês não tinham me dito que, para dar mais veracidade à trama, os roteiristas iriam conversar com os atores, para conhecê-los mais a fundo, para que os personagens agissem com total afinidade com os atores?

– Sim, Ikki. Mas no seu caso é diferente. E não podemos perder tempo, temos que começar logo com as gravações. - Saga me explicou com pressa e eu entendi que agora, pelo visto, mais importante que a tal da veracidade, eram os boatos de intrigas e desentendimentos entre os supostos irmãos atores. Mas eu não me importei muito. No final, acho que não me fará qualquer diferença.

– E quem são esses roteiristas? - insisti na pergunta.

– Os nomes deles são Camus e Milo. São conhecidos nossos. - respondeu Saga, já se levantando do sofá e deixando a pasta com papéis sobre a mesinha de centro.

– E são um casal irritantemente apaixonado. - emendou Kanon, com uma expressão de enfado.

– Casal? - pergunto, com alguma surpresa - Mas... Camus é um nome masculino, não? E Milo também... não?

– Sim. Os dois são homens e formam um casal de namorados. - Saga, que já se encaminhava à porta, parou no meio do percurso - Por quê? Isso é um problema para você?

– Ahn... não. - fui sincero. Não me importava com essas coisas. Só tinha sido pego de surpresa.

Nesse instante, notei que Saga e Kanon trocaram um olhar preocupado. E então Kanon começou a me falar, de forma claramente apreensiva:

– Ikki, eu não sei nem como dizer isso, mas... - o gêmeo menor passou a mão pela nuca, em um gesto de nervosismo - Devíamos ter falado sobre isso antes, mas esquecemos completamente. É que estamos acostumados a lidar com pessoas que nos conhecem e estão familiarizadas com o nosso trabalho, então nunca há necessidade de maiores explicações. Mas com você foi tudo diferente, foi às pressas, envolveu tanta complicação, que... no final... esquecemos um detalhe importante...

Kanon estava enrolando tanto que já tinha me deixado completamente tenso:

– O que houve? Qual o problema?

– O nosso seriado... Não só o que fizemos no passado, mas também esse que vamos fazer agora e do qual você é a peça central... Bem, ele é voltado para um público gay. - foi Saga quem me respondeu, por fim.

Eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, tentando terminar de absorver o que me foi dito. E Kanon, notando meu silêncio, recomeçou a falar:

– Isso vai ser um problema, Ikki? Quero dizer... Esquecemos de indagá-lo a respeito de sua sexualidade, então... Bom... Como vai ser?

– Você já esteve com outro homem, Ikki? Sexualmente falando. - Saga foi direto ao ponto.

– Não. - respondi, ainda terminando de assimilar tudo aquilo.

– Vai ser um problema para você? - insistiu Saga.

– Eu... não sei. Vou ter que gravar cenas de sexo?

– Não. - respondeu Saga - Não estamos fazendo um filme pornô. Mas haverá cenas de beijos e algumas outras serão bem quentes. Em alguns momentos, teremos de gravar cenas em que você terá de simular cenas de sexo. O sexo, propriamente dito, não irá ocorrer, mas será gravado como se assim fosse. Isso vai ser um problema para você? - Saga perguntou mais uma vez.

Pensei rápido. Sinceramente, que diferença faria? Eu não tinha problemas com isso. E tudo aquilo seria atuação, então, o que me importava? Nada.

– Não, isso não será um problema para mim. - respondi finalmente e os dois gêmeos respiraram aliviados.

– Ótimo! Ficamos bem satisfeitos! - Kanon acenou para mim, em gesto de despedida - Agora precisamos ir, ou chegaremos atrasados para nossa reunião com Saori Kido.

– Deixei uma pasta contendo os roteiros para o episódio-piloto da série. E também a ficha dos personagens. Essas fichas contêm suas características e histórias dentro da série. Não são mais um esboço; essas são as versões finais. Leia tudo e, se houver algum problema, pode nos ligar. Eu deixei o número do meu celular nesses papéis. - finalizou Saga.

– E nós compramos um celular novo para você. Está no seu quarto, perto do closet com as roupas novas. - acrescentou Kanon. Dito isso, os dois me fizeram um breve gesto de despedida e deixaram a minha casa.

Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira e continuei ali, sem me mover, ainda por algum tempo. Ainda não tinha terminado de absorver aquela conversa. Depois, finalmente, decidi que era hora de enfrentar o que viesse pela frente. A única coisa que eu não queria, porque odeio quando isso acontece, era ser pego de surpresa. Então fui até meu sofá, sentei-me ali e tomei a pasta em mãos. Dentro dela, havia três outras pastas. Uma no nome de Ikki; a outra, de Ikky e a terceira, de Rikki. Peguei a pasta intitulada "Ikki", abri-a e comecei a ler. Depois, fiz o mesmo com as outras duas.

A história era bem enrolada. Mas consegui entender:

A mãe de Rikki foi empregada de um homem muito rico. Trabalhava em sua mansão e era constantemente assediada por ele. Por ser uma mulher muito sonhadora, terminou acreditando nas falsas promessas de amor daquele homem. Acabou engravidando dele e foi aí que teve sua grande desilusão. Tão logo deu a notícia ao patrão, o homem deixou claro que não iria assumir a criança. A mulher se desesperou, mas o homem disse que ela não se preocupasse. Não ia mandá-la embora por isso. Mas a criança não poderia ficar. O homem quis que a mulher fizesse um aborto e ela não aceitou de forma alguma. O patrão terminou por aceitar que ela tivesse a criança, conquanto fosse entregue para adoção assim que nascesse. Foi assim que Rikki, tão logo nasceu, foi levado por uma família de classe média alta que não podia ter filhos e o criou como se fosse seu. Rikki começa a história sem saber que é adotado. E assim permanecerá até o momento em que, como professor de uma conceituada faculdade, conhecer Shun, o ator que encarnará o personagem que será seu par romântico na história. Shun é um rapaz de 22 anos, muito amigável, sensível, doce e gentil, que dirá ter entrado para a faculdade tardiamente. Ele vai ser aluno de Rikki e, desde o início do seriado, ficará claro que ele sente uma forte admiração pelo seu professor. Contudo, Shun estará vivendo uma forte crise. Em sua cabeça, Rikki é seu irmão perdido, aquele a quem ele buscou por tanto tempo e que finalmente achou ter encontrado. Shun é filho de mãe solteira e sempre teve curiosidades a respeito de quem era seu pai. Desde criança, perguntava à mãe sobre o paradeiro do pai e a pobre mulher, muito sofrida, somente dizia que contaria apenas quando o filho fosse adulto o bastante para compreender. Assim, aos 20 anos, Shun pressionou a mãe o bastante para conseguir uma resposta. Ela disse que, muito tempo atrás, trabalhou na casa de um homem muito rico e que havia se apaixonado por ele, caindo em suas falsas promessas de um amor. Acabou engravidando dele. O homem, sendo tão importante e poderoso, não teve interesse em assumir a paternidade. Por isso, ela havia decidido abandonar o emprego e criar seu filho sozinha. E assim viveu com Shun desde então. Shun acreditou na história, sem saber que era uma grande mentira. Sua mãe não teve coragem de contar a verdade para ele. Quando mais nova, foi a uma festa, bebeu demais, sequer se recordava do que tinha acontecido... E um tempo depois, soube que estava grávida. Essa era a verdade, da qual sentia vergonha e preferia não comentar a respeito. Mas, sendo pressionada pelo filho, lembrou-se da história que acontecera com uma conhecida, uma mulher com quem trabalhara durante o curto período em que fora empregada de uma rica mansão. A mulher, com quem nunca tivera muito contato, era a mãe de Rikki e a mãe de Shun acompanhou a tristeza de sua história, inclusive o dia em que Rikki nasceu e foi retirado dos braços da mãe. A mãe de Shun se lembrava de ter sentido muita pena daquela mulher e a ojeriza que passou a ter do patrão foi tão grande que, pouco depois desse acontecimento, pediu demissão e largou aquele emprego sem olhar para trás. Mesmo assim, nunca esqueceu as lágrimas de dor de uma mãe que perde seu filho. Talvez por isso, quando, anos mais tarde, descobriu-se grávida de Shun, tivesse optado por ficar com a criança. E também, quando foi tão duramente interpelada pelo filho, que tanto queria saber sua origem, tenha se recordado imediatamente dessa história. Pareceu-lhe melhor inventar que a triste mãe da história era ela, retirando o fato de que a criança foi tirada de si. Em sua versão, que terminava sendo um híbrido da história da mãe de Rikki com a sua, ela teve um caso com o patrão, engravidou, o homem não quis assumir e então ela foi embora, disposta a cuidar do filho sozinha. A mãe de Shun nunca imaginou que o filho, interessado em conhecer essa história mais a fundo, fosse investigar tudo isso.

Sem grandes dificuldades, o jovem Shun descobriu a mansão em que sua mãe trabalhou. Conseguiu encontrar, no lugar, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, um empregado da época em que sua mãe trabalhava lá. O homem era bem velho e a idade avançada fazia com que se lembrasse muito devagar das coisas. Apenas era mantido como empregado da mansão porque custava pouco e trabalhava bem, como jardineiro. Shun, muito impaciente, perguntou por sua mãe, se o velho homem se recordava dela. Mas o pobre jardineiro coçava a cabeça, olhava para o vazio, parecia se esforçar, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome da mãe de Shun. Ele dizia que era-lhe familiar, mas que conhecera tanta gente ao longo da vida que era impossível saber com certeza. Shun então relatou a história que a mãe lhe contou, para ver se avivava a mente do homem. E conseguiu; o jardineiro certamente se lembrava desse que foi um grande segredo naquela mansão. Entretanto, ele apontou uma falha na história de Shun. O velho jardineiro disse que, quando o patrão não quis assumir a criança, mandou que o bebê fosse entregue para adoção assim que nascesse. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Shun negou essa possibilidade veementemente. Alegou que estava ali, que não tinha sido adotado, que fora criado pela mãe... Mas o velho foi contundente e reafirmou: a criança foi levada para longe da mãe, que ficou em prantos, pobrezinha. Shun continuava não acreditando e disse que o homem poderia estar se confundindo, por conta da idade. O velho pareceu se zangar e, a fim de demonstrar que se recordava bem, falou o dia e o ano desse acontecimento. Foi aí que Shun percebeu que algo estava errado. O velho falou que a criança nascera 9 anos antes do seu ano de nascimento. E então a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente é que poderia ter um irmão. Claro, por isso esse assunto era tão difícil para a mãe. Por isso, ela lhe escondera esse passado tanto tempo. Não é que lhe fosse difícil pensar no seu pai; o difícil era pensar na criança que perdera. Shun já estava certo disso, quando ouviu o jardineiro acrescentar, com ar pensativo e parecendo forçar mais algumas memórias para virem à tona, que a mulher sofreu muito a perda desse primeiro filho; mas que ela teve a felicidade de engravidar novamente, anos depois. A essa altura, Shun, que já estava animado com tudo isso, pois sempre quisera ter um irmão, não ficou para terminar de ouvir a história do jardineiro. Saiu apressado, decidido a descobrir o paradeiro desse irmão 9 anos mais velho, que nunca havia conhecido. Se tivesse ficado um pouco mais, teria ouvido o jardineiro dizer que a mulher engravidou novamente, anos depois, para morrer no parto e ninguém saber o que foi feito da criança.

Na série, de acordo com o roteiro, Shun irá pensar que Rikki é seu irmão perdido e irá se recriminar duramente por estar se apaixonando pelo irmão. Mas será inevitável e o jovem rapaz acabará aceitando que não pode fugir do que sente, decidido a mergulhar de cabeça no que ele pensa ser um incesto. Um dos grandes momentos da trama será quando Shun descobrir que foi tudo um engano e que Rikki e ele não são irmãos - o que não será tão difícil de acontecer. No dia em que Shun resolver abrir o jogo com a mãe, algo que ele temia muito fazer, descobrirá a verdade. Quando isso acontecer, Rikki e Shun investigarão mais a fundo o passado do professor de Literatura e descobrirão que Rikki, sim, teve um irmão. Ou melhor: dois irmãos. Gêmeos.

Ikki e Ikky serão os irmãos gêmeos de Rikki e que foram separados ao nascer. A mãe, embora nunca tivesse superado a perda do primeiro filho, que foi levado para adoção contra a sua vontade, acabou engravidando novamente alguns anos depois. O pai era, uma vez mais, o patrão da mansão. Apesar da dor de ver seu filho ser tirado de si, a mulher não conseguiu deixar aquele lugar. Ela era frágil e, mesmo compreendendo que seu sentimento não era recíproco, amava aquele homem e não se viu capaz de ir embora. Quando engravidou novamente, sentiu um misto de alegria e tristeza. Resolveu então que não contaria que estava grávida para ninguém dessa vez. Fez o possível para ocultar a gravidez. Emagreceu muito, para que não percebessem sua barriga crescendo. E justamente por não se alimentar direito nem ir a um médico para acompanhar a gravidez, terminou adoecendo muito. Por esse motivo, o patrão até deixou de procurá-la com a mesma frequência de antes. Ela não se importou; apenas queria seu bebê. Quando finalmente chegou a hora, ela estava febril. Foi levada ao hospital sentindo as contrações enquanto delirava. Quem a levou foi o jardineiro, junto de outros empregados da casa. No caminho, ela delirava e gritava que, se o filho fosse um menino, iria se chamar Ikki. E que, dessa vez, ninguém iria tirá-lo dela. A mãe morreu no parto. Quando os médicos perguntaram pelo pai, os empregados, embora tivessem uma boa noção de quem deveria ser, responderam apenas que o pai era desconhecido. Assim, decidiu-se que as crianças seriam entregues para adoção. O jardineiro, contudo, fez questão de dizer, antes de partir, que a mãe queria que o filho se chamasse Ikki. Os médicos então revelaram que a mulher tinha dado à luz dois irmãos gêmeos. O jardineiro, sem saber o que dizer, deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho. Os médicos então, a fim de apenas nomear de algum modo, chamou uma das crianças de Ikki e a outra de Ikky. Essas eram as duas grafias conhecidas para esse nome. Logo, os bebês foram levados para uma agência de adoção. Muito rápido, um casal apareceu interessado nos bebês. Apresentaram-se como bons pais, como pessoas de bem e logo conseguiram a guarda dos pequenos gêmeos. Contudo, o casal era uma farsa. Eram membros de um bando perigoso, conhecido por arrebanhar para o grupo criminosos cada vez mais jovens; meninos pobres que eram seduzidos para uma vida de crimes. Os líderes do grupo, no entanto, estavam ficando ambiciosos. Era bom trabalhar com crianças; elas acreditavam em tudo quanto lhes fosse dito e eram bem mais fiéis e leais. Os cabeças do bando começaram a pensar em como seria treinar criminosos desde o berço, literalmente. Assim, como teste adotaram os bebês. Porém, Ikky chorava muito e os membros do bando, que ficaram responsáveis por cuidar das crianças, resolveram se livrar dele. O próprio chefe tinha dito que só precisava de um bebê para fazer o teste; eles não precisavam ter trazido dois. Então, numa noite chuvosa, colocaram Ikky em uma caixa de papelão e deixaram na frente de outro orfanato. Nesse orfanato, Ikky foi criado com sérias dificuldades. Ele chorava mesmo demais; era como se sentisse falta da mãe e do irmão gêmeo. Nunca foi adotado. Saiu do orfanato apenas quando completou 18 anos.

Ikky tornou-se um rapaz rebelde, revoltado. Por fora, parecia duro e insensível, mas não era difícil ver que aquilo não passava de um disfarce. No fundo, ele sofria de uma carência grande, por sentir-se sempre rejeitado. Não era nada fácil aproximar-se dele; ele era muito arredio. Envolveu-se em muitos problemas quando saiu do orfanato. Adorava carros; desde criança, os únicos brinquedos que ganhou foram dois carrinhos de plástico. Eram sua paixão, passava horas brincando de corridas imaginárias. Juntando essa paixão a um sentimento autodestrutivo, que era muito forte nele, Ikky, já adolescente, começou a participar de rachas perigosos em terrenos baldios na cidade. Como não poderia deixar de ser, acabou preso. Quando perguntado sobre por que fazia aquilo, Ikky respondeu que era pela adrenalina. Ele precisava da ação. Disse que, quando dirigia alucinadamente, sentia que estava em um filme de ação, que era algo que ele adorava. E foi assim que escutou de um policial que ele estava se encrencando à toa. Se Ikky gostava de filmes de ação e adrenalina, por que não virava policial? Desse modo, encontraria o que buscava, e sem fugir da lei. A ideia animou o rapaz que finalmente sentiu que sua vida tinha algum propósito. Porém, foi com alguma tristeza que constatou quão caro era para entrar para a Academia de polícia. Teria de estudar e esses estudos não eram baratos. Mas não desistiu e resolveu trabalhar como segurança para juntar o dinheiro necessário. Desse modo, juntava o dinheiro de que precisava e já se encaminhava para o destino que escolhera para si. Foi dessa maneira que terminou indo parar na mansão de um rico, poderoso e influente empresário. Shaka era o nome do ator que iria incorporar esse personagem e se tornar o par romântico de Ikky na série. Shaka seria um homem bastante frio e distante de tudo e de todos, sempre visto por quem o cerca com um profundo ar de arrogância e desprezo. Tudo bem que havia motivo para isso; com apenas 33 anos, Shaka havia chegado ao topo. Isso não era para qualquer um. Mesmo assim, Ikky, como seu segurança, não agirá com ele do modo como todos fazem, uma vez que o temperamento de Ikky não lhe permitia isso. Desse modo, haverá um choque entre os dois, um enorme contraste de temperamentos, mas que acabará se transformando em amizade e posteriormente em algo muito mais forte. Uma das grandes marcas desse casal será o fato de Shaka possuir uma enorme biblioteca e influenciar Ikky a ler. O que começa como uma obrigação para Ikky irá aos poucos se tornar prazeroso e, mais à frente na história, o personagem irá evoluir consideravelmente, pois resolverá mudar de carreira e se tornará escritor de livros de ação.

Um detalhe interessante nessa trama é que Shaka vai conhecer Rikki. Eles estudaram juntos na época da faculdade, e Shaka chegou a ter uma queda pelo amigo. Dividiam um quarto na república em que moravam e foram muito próximos naquele período. Todavia, embora sentisse certa atração física pelo amigo, esse sentimento nunca cresceu a ponto de se tornar algo mais, principalmente porque o amigo era hétero e tinha um jeito que não combinava muito consigo, pois era um grande "pegador". Ou, ao menos, era, até conhecer a garota com quem passou a namorar firme: Esmeralda. Quando terminaram a faculdade, Shaka formado em Administração e Rikki em Letras, os dois se separaram. Shaka se recordava de o amigo parecer que estava firme e forte com Esmeralda. Imaginava até mesmo que os dois fossem se casar. Aliás, essa tal Esmeralda vai dar trabalho para o Shun, na história do Rikki. De todo modo, Shaka obviamente notou certa semelhança física entre seu segurança e o antigo amigo de faculdade, com quem nunca mais teve contato. Mas achou que tudo não passava de uma grande coincidência.

Bem, por fim... a história do Ikki me surpreendeu. O personagem continua a parecer comigo, cada vez mais. Ikki foi criado, conforme o planejado, pelo bando de malfeitores da cidade. Como era de se esperar, ele foi criado de um modo frio; aliás, dizer que ele foi criado já é muito. Ele praticamente se criou sozinho. Ok, certo; não posso dizer que me identifico com essa parte. Nesse caso, eu me identifico bem mais com o Rikki, que teve pais amorosos. Mas o fato de Ikki crescer sentindo-se sufocado naquele lugar, desesperado por abandonar aquela vida... É, eu vejo alguma ligação. Mas reconheço que a vida dele foi bem pior que a minha nesse aspecto. Desde muito novo, ele foi ensinado a realizar pequenos golpes. As pessoas sentem o coração amolecer diante de crianças e esse bando se aproveitou muito da inocência de Ikki, para fazer dele peça principal de muitos golpes. Ele cresceu assim e, apesar de esse ser o único mundo que ele conhecia, ele sentia-se mal. Assim, quando atingiu idade o bastante para se virar, conseguiu fugir do bando para tentar viver por conta própria. Foi uma imensa descoberta. Havia um mundo lá fora e Ikki nem sabia por onde começar a desbravá-lo. Depois de conseguir se adaptar a esse mundo, abriu uma pequena oficina para consertar motos, sua grande paixão. Motos, para ele, representam liberdade. Eu o entendo completamente, é exatamente assim que me sinto. O vento nos cabelos, o ronco do motor... tudo isso dá uma incrível sensação de ser livre. Mas um dia, Ikki vai conhecer um intrometido jornalista. O ator que vai interpretar esse personagem se chama Hyoga e será o par amoroso do Ikki. O jornalista tem 25 anos e está atrás dos grandes bandidos da cidade há tempos. É um idealista, que consegue unir a paixão pelo que faz a uma frieza desconcertante. O personagem parece ser muito passional, mas canaliza uma torrente de emoções em atitudes friamente calculadas. Ele aprendeu a ser assim depois de perder a mãe quando criança. O sofrimento lhe ensinou a fazer o melhor uso de suas emoções, racionalizando-as quando necessário. Talvez por isso ele consiga enxergar Ikki como nem ele mesmo é capaz de fazer. Os dois irão se conhecer porque Hyoga, estando na pista dos bandidos, vai até Ikki por descobrir que ele já esteve trabalhando com um poderoso e perigoso bando. Ikki, do seu jeito isolado de sempre, negará ajuda, alegando que não quer ter mais nada a ver com isso. Hyoga então terá de usar um artifício mais baixo, mas ele julga que vale a pena, se estiver lutando por uma causa nobre. Ele então chantageia Ikki, dizendo que Ikki nunca cumpriu pena por seus crimes. Se Ikki colaborar, Hyoga não falará dele para as autoridades e Ikki poderá seguir com sua vida. Do contrário, Hyoga fará com que ele seja preso. Revoltado, indignado e com o orgulho ferido, Ikki não vê saída a não ser ajudar o jornalista. No começo, os dois irão se odiar profundamente e estarão unidos apenas enquanto Ikki ajuda Hyoga a descobrir o paradeiro de toda a gangue, especialmente do líder do bando. Mas o convívio e o fato de se descobrirem mais parecidos do que imaginavam em vários aspectos fará com que o ódio se transforme em algo bem diferente ao longo da trama.

É... Ficou até interessante, não posso negar. Estou até mesmo curioso por saber como será quando os três irmãos se encontrarem. Eles desconhecem a existência uns dos outros, o que significa que não haverá cenas de interação entre os três no início dessa temporada. Ótimo; terei tempo de me especializar nos personagens e, quando o primeiro encontro deles finalmente acontecer, conseguirei fazer com que eles realmente pareçam pessoas bem diferentes. Ninguém irá imaginar que, por trás dos três, está uma única pessoa.

Bom, é melhor me preparar. De acordo com o cronograma que está aqui, vamos começar gravando uma cena com o Rikki. Mais tarde, haverá uma cena do Ikky e, por último, já no fim do dia, com Ikki. Vou ter que ficar indo e voltando, para trocar de roupas. Depois, vou conversar com Saga e Kanon e perguntar se não existe a possibilidade de fazer o horário das gravações por dia. Em um dia, gravam-se apenas cenas do Rikki. Em outro, cenas do Ikky... e assim por diante. Ficaria mais fácil para mim.

Então é melhor ir me arrumar logo. Parece que o diretor é impaciente... Opa, quero dizer... Pelo visto, são dois. Dois diretores? Mas é tudo feito em dupla nesse programa? Dois produtores, dois roteiristas, dois diretores...

Onde é que está o nome deles, mesmo? Ah, aqui. Direção: Aioros e Aioria.

Muito bem... O dia hoje vai ser longo. Melhor eu ir tomar um banho e ficar apresentável.

Rikki vai entrar em ação.

**Continua...**


	3. Conheça o elenco

**Capítulo 3: Conheça o Elenco**

– Onde ele está? Já estamos em cima da hora!

– Ele está vindo. E, tecnicamente, não está atrasado. Acabou de dar o horário.

– Saga, era para ele estar aqui às 10 horas. São dez horas.

– Exato, Aioros. Deram dez horas agora. Então ele não está atrasado. Ah, e olha só quem vem lá! Rikki! Aqui!

Assim que entro no set de gravação, vejo Saga acenando para mim. Caminho em sua direção observando o lugar com curiosidade. Há muita gente trabalhando ali, terminando de arrumar o cenário de uma sala de aula. Compreendi rápido; é o cenário onde meu personagem vai lecionar.

Refletores de luz posicionados, muitas câmeras, muita gente com fones nos ouvidos, pranchetas, microfones, celulares, papéis em mãos... Pessoas andando com pressa de um lado para o outro. O lugar está mesmo bastante movimentado. Quando enfim me aproximo do produtor, percebo rápido que ele está um pouco estressado:

– Pronto, Aioros. Nossa estrela está aqui. Agora, que tal relaxar um pouco? Vai dar tudo certo.

– Não pretendo relaxar até me certificar de que tudo irá ocorrer de acordo com o esperado, Saga. E essa "estrela" de quem você fala... - nesse instante, o tal Aioros me olhou de cima a baixo, sem esconder sua expressão de desagrado - ... terá de ser mesmo excepcional para valer todo o trabalho que está dando. - o diretor, que entendi que não simpatizava comigo, bufou e olhou para uns papéis na prancheta que segurava - Eu realmente não sei como você consegue fazer Saori Kido ceder a esses caprichos ridículos, Saga. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras. - olhando fixamente para mim, Aioros falou por entre os dentes - Eu sou o diretor aqui. Não sei por que Saga e Kanon acham você e seus irmãos tão incríveis a ponto de merecerem tratamento especial... Mas é bom que fique bem entendido: Para mim, você não é nada de mais. É apenas um ator como todos os outros. As regalias que ganhou vieram de cima, mas fora isso, você vai seguir o que eu mandar. É para dançar conforme a música, a minha música, entendeu? Então é bom que se prepare, porque meu ritmo é bastante rápido. Trate de acompanhar. - dito isso, o diretor ouviu alguém chamá-lo e se retirou.

– Não se preocupe. Aioros parece bravo, mas é um bom diretor. E é justo também. Ele vai parar de pegar no seu pé assim que perceber o seu talento. - Saga falou, enquanto observava o diretor se afastando.

– Ah; isso quer dizer que ele vai pegar no meu pé?

– Vai. Não só ele, como o irmão mais novo também. Aioria admira muito o irmão e, por isso, eles costumam concordar em muitas coisas.

– Entendi. Resumindo; os diretores não vão com a minha cara.

– Os roteiristas também não. - Kanon falou, surgindo repentinamente ao meu lado - Camus e Milo também não engoliram ainda essa história de que nós escolhemos o elenco, Saga.

– Eles já deveriam ter aceitado. Mas o ego deles, pelo visto, está muito ferido. - Saga responde, ainda observando Aioros conversar com alguém que, imagino eu, seja o tal irmão mais novo, uma vez que os dois são bastante parecidos.

– Os roteiristas queriam ter participado da seleção do elenco? - pergunto buscando conhecer mais a fundo a situação em que estou envolvido.

– Os roteiristas e os diretores também. Mas Saga e eu dissemos que dávamos conta do recado. Aliás; mais do que isso. A ideia desse seriado foi nossa. Já estamos deixando muita coisa sob comando deles, até porque confiamos neles. Mas meu irmão e eu não poderíamos abrir mão do elenco. Os atores escolhidos são o coração dessa trama. Essa parte só poderia caber a nós dois.

– Entendi. - eu ia dizer algo mais, mas não pude porque Aioros voltava para perto de nós, acompanhado daquele que eu imaginava ser Aioria.

– Rikki, este aqui é o meu irmão, Aioria. - acertei em cheio - Ele vai dirigir esse seriado junto comigo. Bom, parece que o elenco todo já está reunido e pronto para conhecer você.

– Todos eles já se conhecem? - indaguei.

– Sim. - Aioria me responde - O elenco todo já se conheceu há quase uma semana. Só faltavam você e seus irmãos. Saga e Kanon fizeram mistério demais a respeito de tudo; nem sabíamos como vocês eram. Agora, pelo menos, podemos ter uma ideia, já que vocês três são parecidos fisicamente, não é isso?

– Devem ser parecidos, sim. Até porque essa era uma das nossas condições. Esperamos que tenham seguido isso à risca, Saga. - Aioros comentou, com seu jeito sisudo. Os gêmeos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, confirmando que tinham tomado esse cuidado - Por enquanto, vou ter que confiar na palavra de vocês. - Aioros continuou a falar, enquanto fazia um gesto para que o seguíssemos - Sinceramente, eu preferia tirar a prova com meus próprios olhos. Ainda acho ridículo que tenhamos de apresentar você e seus irmãos separadamente. Pelo visto, vocês se acham estrelas demais para dividirem a atenção uns com os outros, não é? - reclamou Aioros, visivelmente enfadado com o circo formado pela história da rivalidade entre os irmãos.

– Bem, eu não... - ia começar a falar, mas Kanon pigarreou, interrompendo-me. Compreendi que precisava entrar no jogo para valer - Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de dar trabalho, mas quando se trata dos meus irmãos, não há outra saída. A não ser que vocês queiram presenciar brigas e discussões bem desagradáveis, esse é o único jeito.

Como resposta, Aioros apenas bufou. E então chegamos a uma parte do estúdio, onde ficavam diversas araras com inúmeros cabides de roupas penduradas, e também penteadeiras com um monte de produtos de maquiagem. Ao que parecia, era ali que estava o elenco reunido, à minha espera.

– Olá, queridos! Até que enfim apareceram! Eu já não sei mais o que dizer para aqueles dois engravatados! Eles estão impacientes esperando por vocês! - um homem, vestido de forma bastante exagerada para o meu gosto, veio até nós e dirigiu-se aos produtores gêmeos.

– Olá, Afrodite. - Saga cumprimentou o homem que me parecia exageradamente sorridente - Onde eles estão?

– Ali. - o tal Afrodite apontou para dois homens, muito sérios, que estavam próximos a um bebedouro - Pensei em oferecer café a eles, mas esses dois são muito chatos, de cara fechada para tudo. Então mandei beberem água mesmo. - Afrodite riu divertido de si mesmo.

– Eles são advogados da senhorita Kido. Vão acompanhar algumas coisas de perto, para se assegurarem de que tudo está correndo conforme o devido. - Kanon falou para mim e então se juntou a Saga, que caminhava em direção àqueles dois: - Shura! Giancarlo! Que bom vê-los aqui...

– Não dê confiança para aqueles dois. - Aioria falou para mim, observando como os gêmeos se aproximavam cheios de sorrisos para os tais advogados - Eles são verdadeiros cães de guarda de Saori Kido. Protegem bem o patrimônio dela e tudo o que diz respeito à sua pessoa. E, para isso, são bastante impiedosos. Shura é afiado como uma faca e, como uma faca, ele saber ser cortante...

– E quanto ao outro? Giancarlo, não é isso? - perguntei.

– Giancarlo é conhecido pelo apelido de "Máscara da Morte". Creio que isso diz tudo. - respondeu Aioros - Mas chega de papo. Você precisa conhecer seu parceiro de cena.

Com isso, os diretores fizeram um gesto para um rapaz mais jovem, muito simpático e que, tão logo nos viu, veio até onde estávamos com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto - Olá! - ele me cumprimentou e eu logo soube: esse rapaz era Shun.

– Shun, este é Rikki. Rikki, o seu parceiro, Shun. - Aioros nos apresentou rapidamente e logo voltou os olhos para uma prancheta - Vamos deixar vocês conversarem um pouco para se conhecerem melhor. É claro que o ideal seria que tivessem mais tempo para isso, mas alguém aqui só nos pôde ser apresentado de última hora... - o diretor mais velho destilou azedo para mim. Realmente, não seria fácil fazer Aioros simpatizar comigo. E aí, de repente, ele apertou a mão contra o ouvido em que havia um minúsculo fone, com o qual ele parecia interagir com muitas pessoas. Seu rosto se tornou mais sério e ele virou-se para Aioria - Precisamos resolver uns contratempos. Camus e Milo chegaram. Vamos.

Assim que os diretores nos deixaram, percebi que Shun me observava curioso, com um sorriso inquietante:

– Então você é o Rikki. É um pouco diferente do que eu tinha imaginado...

– Isso é ruim?

– Não, não! - ele riu, de forma bastante jovial - Muito pelo contrário! Quando eu li o roteiro que me enviaram, tentei imaginar como seria o "Rikki"... E, assim, não que eu esteja criticando você ou algo do tipo, mas considerando que seria um professor de faculdade, apaixonado pela leitura e bastante isolado... Sei lá, fiquei imaginando um cara que me apareceria com paletó e gravata borboleta, óculos com aro de tartaruga e vaselina no cabelo ou algo assim...

– Isso não é vaselina; é gel. - instantaneamente levei a mão aos meus cabelos, perguntando-me se havia passado a mais ou a menos; ou se teria feito o penteado de forma errada.

– Eu sei! Me desculpe, eu não estou sabendo me expressar direito. É só que... Você é muito bonito. Elegante... Parece um galã de cinema.

– Ah. - ok, eu não havia errado. Nem no penteado, nem na roupa, se levar em consideração que Shun me observava com alguma admiração - Obrigado, eu acho.

– Imagina. Não tem que agradecer. Você deve ouvir isso o tempo inteiro, não?

– Na verdade, não. Mas eu não sou do tipo que interage muito com as pessoas...

– Não? Você não interage com seus alunos na vida real? Porque você é professor na vida real, não é? Me disseram que fomos escolhidos de modo a complementarmos os personagens e que nossas atividades da vida real seriam acrescentadas aos nossos eus fictícios! - Shun perguntou com seus grandes olhos verdes fixos em mim. E, antes que eu precisasse responder, Kanon vinha para perto de nós.

– Olá, Shun! Que grande prazer em vê-lo. Ótimo; vejo que você e Rikki já se conheceram. Agora, Rikki, se puder vir comigo, precisamos discutir umas coisas...

– Kanon, nós estamos no meio de uma conversa. É importante que a gente se conheça um pouco mais, antes de começarmos a gravar, não acha? E então, Rikki? Como é você como professor, na vida real? Eu queria saber, só para poder ter uma ideia de como serão as cenas que faremos juntos...

– Olha, Shun. - Kanon começou a responder por mim - Rikki e seus irmãos foram talhados para esses papéis. E isso é tudo de que precisa saber. Parte do contrato deles inclui sigilo absoluto sobre seus passados. Eles três são muito reservados e isso quer dizer que não iremos ficar perguntando sobre o que eles eram ou o que já fizeram de suas vidas. Ok?

– Você realmente acha que, estando em um programa de TV, eles terão suas vidas pessoais escondidas da mídia? Em dois tempos esses tabloides estarão revirando as vidas deles de ponta-cabeça! Isso já está acontecendo comigo! Ontem mesmo, eu vi uns paparazzi revirando minha lata de lixo! E olha que o show nem começou propriamente! Se já está assim agora, imagina depois...

– Bem, Shun. Rikki e seus irmãos não têm nada a esconder. Se esses jornalistas inescrupulosos conseguirem encontrar algo sobre eles, que façam bom proveito. Mas eu duvido que achem algo. Como eu disse, esses irmãos sempre foram muito discretos e continuarão sendo assim.

– Então eu não posso nem perguntar sobre o que o Rikki faz da vida? Vamos ter de contracenar e conviver por bastante tempo, mas não posso perguntar essas coisas a ele?

– E para que você quer saber dessas coisas? Saiba quem é Rikki, o personagem que estará em cena com você, e pronto! É o que lhe basta. Agora venha, Rikki. - Kanon começou a me puxar e eu, que me mantive quieto, continuei em silêncio e sequer me despedi de Shun.

Por um lado, agir conforme Kanon falou me facilitaria bastante as coisas. Eu não precisaria ficar inventando histórias e tendo que me lembrar de todas elas depois. Era mais fácil agir do meu modo introspectivo, alegar que sou reservado e pronto; posso ficar quieto no meu canto. Por outro lado, fiquei com um pouco de pena do garoto. Shun estava querendo apenas me conhecer, o que faz sentido, já que iremos trabalhar juntos.

– O assédio dos jornalistas vai ser grande? - perguntei subitamente, ao me recordar das palavras de Shun sobre como já estava sendo perseguido pelos paparazzi.

– Provavelmente. Há uma grande expectativa a respeito desse programa. Quando eu e Saga estrelamos o nosso show, a audiência foi grande. Não se esperava que alcançasse números tão altos no ibope.

– Isso quer dizer que o público gay é bem maior do que esperavam?

– Mais ou menos. O público gay é bem maior do que muitos pensam; verdade. Mas o que deu uma audiência surreal para o programa foi o público feminino.

Eu ri ceticamente. Aquilo não fazia sentido para mim.

– Pode rir. Mas é bom que fique sabendo desde já que será muito assediado por mulheres. Talvez, mais do que antes. Por algum motivo que ainda não conseguimos compreender ao certo, as mulheres adoraram o nosso programa. E se apaixonaram perdidamente pelos personagens. Saga e eu sentimos isso na pele.

– Mas eu não vou interpretar personagens gays? Quero dizer; eu vou estar com... outros homens, não é isso?

– Exatamente. Aliás, já se acostumou com a ideia?

– Estou me acostumando. Mas isso não me importa, eu não sou homem de ficar me preocupando com detalhes. - e isso, para mim, é realmente só um detalhe. É verdade que só estive com mulheres até hoje, mas nunca ficava com elas por mais que uma noite e era tão somente para aplacar o meu desejo. Em muitas das vezes, eu estava tão embriagado que, sinceramente, se fosse um homem ali, eu acho que nem notaria a diferença. - O que eu quero entender é por que as mulheres irão se apaixonar por personagens que são gays. Ou isso não ficará claro na trama do seriado?

– Ah, isso ficará bem claro, pode ter certeza! Mas por que as mulheres fazem isso, eu não sei. É uma fantasia, um fetiche delas... Eu sei lá! Mas é bom para os negócios. De qualquer maneira, nós soubemos fazer um bom marketing para essa nova série. Muitos esperam que tenha tanto sucesso quanto o nosso antigo show; Saga e eu esperamos que vá além. Já há muita especulação em torno de tudo o que irá aparecer nessa série, principalmente em relação aos atores. Nem preciso dizer que, com a história que plantamos, sobre os três irmãos protagonistas se odiarem, os paparazzi estão pegando fogo para saber tudo o que há por trás de vocês, não é? Por isso, até compreendo a curiosidade de Shun. Ele está ouvindo tantas coisas, tantos boatos, que quis sondar um pouco do que é real e do que não é. Mas nós não iremos dizer nada, certo? - Kanon deu uma piscadela marota e eu sorri de leve - No final, é como eu disse: Ninguém irá encontrar nada sobre vocês. Nesse ponto, o fato de você nunca ter tirado documentos veio bem a calhar. Não haverá como rastrearem seu passado! É perfeito!

– E você não acha que podem vir a estranhar isso? Três irmãos, sem nenhum passado...

– Sem nenhum passado que eles consigam visualizar. Não se preocupe, o que vai acontecer é simples: todos irão achar que fizemos um bom trabalho escondendo tudo sobre vocês. E isso apenas irá atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade deles! Estou te falando; essa série vai ser um sucesso! Mas agora venha, eu quero apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas.

Kanon me levou até Afrodite, que analisava algumas peças de roupas penduradas nas araras. Ele estava falando com uma mulher - ou melhor, discutindo feio com ela - e quando a dispensou, finalmente voltou-se para nós:

– Ah, Kanon! Até que enfim. Então, esse é o Rikki? Muito bem, deixe-me tomar algumas medidas suas. - Afrodite começou a medir meu braço e eu me senti bastante desconfortável com isso - O que foi, querido? Não gosta de ser apalpado? - ele perguntou com certa agressividade - Sinto muito, mas hoje não estou com saco para ser gentil. - Afrodite retirou o blazer que eu vestia e tratou de me colocar outro. Começou a enfiar alguns alfinetes e parecia tão revoltado com algo que começou a me alfinetar de forma descuidada.

– Ei, dá para ir com calma aí? - resmunguei.

– Me desculpe. Mas quer saber? Esse não é o meu trabalho! Eu coordeno os serviços de figurino e maquiagem, porém não é meu trabalho fazer essas coisas! Para isso, eu tenho assistentes! Mas onde estão esses imprestáveis, que deveriam estar fazendo isso aqui? Vai saber, não é mesmo?! - mais uma alfinetada e eu dei um passo atrás, para me afastar.

– Tá legal, acho que eu posso ficar com o meu blazer por hoje. - falei sem esperar por uma resposta e comecei a vestir o blazer que eu estava usando antes. Afastei-me dali sem segundas explicações e Kanon veio atrás de mim, sorrindo.

– Afrodite está tendo um mau dia.

– Ele e os diretores também, pelo visto. - respondi seco.

– É a pressão que o estúdio está fazendo sobre todos. O ideal era que começássemos as gravações daqui a uma, duas semanas, considerando que só agora fechamos o elenco... Mas eles têm pressa e como são eles que mandam, temos de obedecer. - o gêmeo menor deu de ombros, sem parecer se preocupar demais com isso - Ah. Ali estão as pessoas que eu queria que você conhecesse. Os roteiristas. Acabaram de chegar e insistiram que tinham de ser os primeiros a verem e falarem com você. Inclusive, disseram a Aioros que precisavam falar antes dos atores, porque queriam tirar a prova de que você é realmente bom para o roteiro deles. Querem saber se você se encaixa mesmo no papel. Mas ignore o terrorismo deles, Saga e eu já decidimos que você fica. Só estamos deixando esses dois acharem que têm algum poder de escolha. Então apenas sorria e concorde com tudo, ok?

Kanon então acenou para dois homens que também não me pareciam muito simpáticos. Os dois atenderam ao seu chamado e vieram logo ao nosso encontro:

– Camus! Milo! Estávamos procurando por vocês. Aqui está quem eu queria que vocês conhecessem: Rikki. Rikki, este é Camus. E este é Milo.

Os roteiristas me observaram com expressões distintas. Milo pareceu me analisar com alguma curiosidade, enquanto Camus me lançava um olhar gélido, frio.

– Você gosta de ler? - Camus indagou com um tom de voz cortante.

– Gosto. Muito. - respondi em um tom igualmente frio.

– Você é uma pessoa fechada? Do tipo que não se abre, meio recluso, que não curte muito ter de se envolver socialmente com outras pessoas...? - quis saber Milo.

– O que você acha? - respondi com uma pergunta que, junto ao meu olhar extremamente sério, diziam tudo o que eles precisavam saber: eu estava odiando todo esse jogo social que estava sendo obrigado a fazer.

Fomos então interrompidos por Saga, que nos veio avisar da chegada dos outros dois atores com os quais eu teria de contracenar - Hyoga e Shaka.

– Eles dois estão no salão do coquetel, aqui ao lado, aguardando para conhecer os seus respectivos parceiros de cena. - disse Saga.

– Mas... Então Rikki terá de voltar para casa, para um dos outros irmãos vir aqui. - respondeu Kanon, ao que Camus revirou os olhos:

– Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! Vão realmente levar isso a sério? Será que não dá para deixar de lado esse estrelismo ridículo? Caso não tenham percebido, estamos vivendo um caos generalizado aqui! O episódio piloto vai ter que ser gravado em um espírito de pânico, porque o estúdio está impaciente! Como se já não nos bastasse essa pressão, ainda temos que lidar com três irmãozinhos briguentos e imaturos demais para separarem vida pessoal de profissional? - Camus soltou essas palavras sem alterar o tom de voz, mas demonstrando bem o quanto estava zangado.

Saga e Kanon quiseram responder por mim, mas os roteiristas fizeram um sinal para que se calassem. Eles queriam ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

Nesse instante, porém, fomos interrompidos. Um homem de cabelos compridos e lisos, presos em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, aproximou-se de nós. Ele tinha expressões gentis e até mesmo serenas em seu rosto, embora fosse possível perceber um leve brilho de nervosismo em seus olhos verdes:

– A imprensa está lá fora nos pressionando. Aldebaran já deu ordens de contenção, porque os jornalistas estão inquietos. Os seguranças estão a postos, mas não creio que seja uma boa ideia usarmos de força. Ninguém quer que o primeiro dia de gravações seja marcado por qualquer violência, correto?

– Aposto que Dohko gostaria disso. - Milo respondeu e eu fiquei tentando me lembrar de onde conhecia esse nome. Logo me recordei; esse era o nome do dono da maior cadeia de jornais do país - Se for notícia para vender jornal, eu acho que ele iria gostar.

– Não é bem assim, Milo. Dohko tem seu lado idealista. Parte dele realmente acredita que a divulgação de notícias é um meio de servir à sociedade. E ele é justo; não dá espaço para boatos ou notícias sem fundamentos. - o homem com rabo-de-cavalo atalhou.

– Não sei, Mu. Esse papo dele é muito bonito, mas às vezes eu fico desconfiado disso tudo. - Milo disse e Camus segurou em sua mão, com um sorriso que até fez com que parecesse mais simpático.

– Não seja tão desconfiado, Milo. - disse o roteirista, enquanto apertava carinhosamente a mão do outro.

– Mu, não interessa o que digam. - começou a bradar Kanon - Não me interessa nem mesmo se Dohko em pessoa está aí, com o restante da imprensa, querendo nos forçar a dizer mais do que já fizemos!

– Dohko não está aqui, mas mandou o seu pupilo. - Mu interrompeu Kanon e Milo completou:

– Pupilo dele? Aquele rapaz que ele está treinando para seguir seus passos, o tal Shiryu?

– Ele mesmo. - Mu respondeu placidamente.

– Eu não gosto desse Shiryu. Ele tem um jeito muito impassível, é pior que o Dohko. Impossível saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. - Milo soltou nervoso.

– Que seja! - Kanon voltou a falar - Que seja o Dohko ou o Shiryu, eu pouco me importo! Apenas diga a eles que os três irmãos não irão se apresentar para entrevistas. Não haverá coletivas, mesmo que eles pressionem! Dessa vez, não iremos ceder! Eles já conheceram parte do elenco contra a nossa vontade, mas isso agora não irá funcionar! Digam que já estamos com um cronograma atrasado. Se quiserem conhecer os irmãos, mandem assistir ao show. Do contrário, eles que se danem!

– É claro que você saberá dizer isso com mais jeito, Mu. - Saga sorriu e o tal Mu soltou um suspiro e depois saiu. Os dois produtores olharam então para mim e disseram, quase em conjunto:

– Mu é o nosso relações-públicas. - Saga então tomou a palavra - É ele quem faz a ponte com essa mídia que não sai do nosso pé. Semana passada, graças à pressão que sofríamos, terminamos apresentando o elenco incompleto, para que nos deixassem em paz. Saori Kido não estava na cidade, estava viajando a negócios com seu noivo Seiya... No calor do momento, não tivemos muito o que fazer. Mas nos arrependemos, queríamos que o elenco só fosse apresentado na noite de estreia do programa.

– Esse é o problema, por um dos lados. - continuou Kanon - O sucesso da nossa série faz com que essa seja tema de muitas conversas, gerando uma grande expectativa. Isso é bom, nós queremos isso. Queremos a curiosidade, queremos que as pessoas fiquem ávidas por saber o que está por vir com esse show. Mas queremos que as coisas aconteçam dentro do nosso ritmo, e não no ritmo dessa imprensa que não nos para de pressionar.

– Eles fazem isso porque querem um furo de reportagem. É compreensível, Kanon. Ainda mais porque vocês dois ficam atiçando a mídia o tempo inteiro. - disse Camus, atacando veladamente os produtores.

– De qualquer forma... - Saga ignorou o comentário de Camus e voltou a falar comigo - Mu é ótimo para nos representar perante a mídia. Mesmo em situações de estresse, ele aparenta uma calma e serenidade contagiantes.

– Percebi. - me limitei a dizer, sentindo que ia me situando aos poucos nesse novo mundo em que ingressava.

– Aldebaran é o chefe da segurança. Queríamos poder apresentá-lo também, mas, como Mu disse, ele está ocupado, cuidando para que a imprensa não invada o nosso espaço. - Saga finalizou e Milo então adiantou-se até mim:

– Mas e aí? Voltando àquele assunto... Depois de você entender a crise que estamos vivendo, será que ainda acha plausível que você e seus irmãos continuem agindo de forma tão infantil?

Olhei para Saga e Kanon e, em seus olhares, eu compreendi o que me diziam. Eles precisavam que eu fosse convincente. Sim, eu entendia muito bem a crise que estavam vivendo, mas a única forma de agir era aquela. Eu era um só; não tinha como fazer de outro jeito. E o segredo a meu respeito era importante ser mantido. Um circo inteiro já estava formado por conta disso, revelar a verdade agora era o mesmo que dizer que tudo aquilo foi em vão. Não; eu precisaria levar aquela história adiante, até porque o meu vilarejo também necessitava do sucesso desse seriado. Eu teria que vestir a camisa desse projeto e, se isso significava agir como um babaca quanto às gravações, parecendo uma celebridade sem noção, era o que eu faria:

– Não é uma forma infantil de agir. - comecei finalmente a falar - Se querem mesmo saber, não é nada tão infantil quanto possam pensar. Eu e meus irmãos temos uma história muito confusa, mas, mais do que isso, muito mais complexa do que vocês possam imaginar. Nossa relação não é simplesmente baseada em amor e ódio, é bem mais do que isso. O que temos é tão difícil de explicar que optamos por dizer para vocês que se trata de uma total incompatibilidade de... Não, mais do que isso. Trata-se de uma total impossibilidade de estarmos juntos, na presença um do outro. Sendo bem sincero, não é nem que eu não queira. Posso até dizer que eles concordam comigo quanto a isso. Até gostaríamos de poder fazer o que nos pedem, gostaríamos de poder contracenar uns com os outros, mas simplesmente não dá. Não é possível, não tem como. Pode parecer um ataque de estrelismo, talvez seja. A verdade, no entanto, é que existem forças maiores que estão nos impedindo. Isso envolve nosso passado, nossa história, quem somos e quem queremos ser. Não imagino que entendam. Como eu disse, é muito complexo. - nem eu entendia direito o que estava falando. Simplesmente, comecei a falar um monte de coisas vagas, porque, quanto mais evasivo, maior o tom de mistério e, dessa forma, com tantas lacunas a serem preenchidas, ficava mais difícil de me tacharem como sendo isso ou aquilo. E a ideia era essa mesma; quanto menos eles me entendessem, melhor.

– Uau! Fascinante! Você é fascinante! - olhei para o lado e, surpreso, vi Shun ali, segurando uma bebida em uma das mãos e com o sorriso bonito estampado no rosto. Pelo visto, ele esteve no coquetel que acontecia ao lado, mas resolveu vir aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo. E, ao que parecia, veio acompanhado.

– Eu não diria fascinante. Na verdade... Confuso. - ao seu lado, estava um homem loiro, de cabelos lisos e muito compridos e um olhar inquisidor para cima de mim, como se com esse simples olhar ele pudesse enxergar não só as verdades que eu omitia, mas a minha alma - Prazer, eu sou Shaka. Vou contracenar com seu irmão.

– E eu sou o Hyoga. - um outro rapaz loiro, ao lado do Shaka, estendeu-me a mão para me cumprimentar - Irei contracenar com seu outro irmão. E eu espero que sejam tão complexos quanto você. - ele me sorriu simpático - Vocês me parecem um conjunto de variáveis absurdas que formam um quadro incrivelmente curioso. Estou bem tentado a descobrir o que há entre vocês.

E foi assim que, talvez, eu tenha piorado a minha situação. Em vez de colocar um ponto final nesse assunto, eu tinha atiçado ainda mais a imaginação das pessoas. E, não sei por que, mas tinha a impressão de que acabaria pagando por isso...

**Continua...**


	4. Rikki

**Capítulo 4: Rikki**

– Ok, todos a postos? Vamos fazer silêncio no estúdio? Podemos começar?

Aioros chamava a atenção de todos que estavam presentes no set de filmagem. Entretanto, creio que ele pedia silêncio mais por mera formalidade, como um costume já instaurado. Afinal, estavam todos calados, ansiosos, atentos a mim e ao meu parceiro de cena. Havia uma grande expectativa no ar, eu percebia. De certa maneira, era bem compreensível: tudo que tinha sido feito até então convergia para aquele momento. Inúmeros esforços seriam em vão, se a série não pudesse ser gravada como deveria. Isso significava dizer que tudo dependia do que aconteceria agora.

Sim, eu estou me sentindo absurdamente nervoso. Ora, como poderia ser diferente? Eu nunca fiz algo remotamente parecido com isso! Gravar um show, expor-me dessa forma? Isso é tão... fora da minha realidade, fora da minha zona de conforto! De certo modo, isso é algo completamente distinto da minha pessoa. Por outro lado, é algo que eu sei que tenho de fazer. É preciso e isso tem muito a ver com quem eu sou. Há coisas, na vida, que eu considero como muito importantes. Demonstrar gratidão é uma delas. Fazer o que acho correto também. Ou seja, apesar de isso ser totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu sou, os motivos que me empurram para estar aqui tem tudo a ver com meu jeito de ser.

Meu nervosismo é notável. Por mais que eu seja uma pessoa reservada e que saiba como esconder bem o que sinto do mundo que me cerca, meu estado de nervos atual não é lá a coisa mais fácil de omitir. É uma tensão quase palpável. Percebo isso nitidamente agora, porque estou sentindo na pele toda a expectativa que sinto sobre mim. Não posso me enganar; muito do sucesso dessa série depende de mim. Não que as pessoas me digam isso literalmente, mas eu percebo em seus gestos, seus olhares. Tem muita gente dependendo disso aqui. O peso está quase se tornando um fardo. Não é apenas o meu vilarejo que depende de mim; tem muito mais gente nesse barco que eu preciso tocar para frente. Saga e Kanon ainda pioraram a situação, porque criaram um estardalhaço tão grande acerca dos supostos três irmãos que a curiosidade fez com que todos os olhares recaíssem sobre mim de uma forma nada confortável. Muitos querem ver se esses tais irmãos são realmente tão bons a ponto de merecerem o tratamento VIP que estão recebendo. E eu, sinceramente, não sei se estou preparado para isso. Não sei se vou conseguir entregar o que esperam de mim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sou do tipo que se deixa derrotar facilmente. Mesmo que eu não consiga, mesmo que eu fracasse, será depois de lutar muito. Acho que é por isso que estou tão nervoso agora. Minha ansiedade é grande, porque eu quero fazer dar certo e estou ansioso para saber se vou conseguir.

Camus e Milo, pela primeira vez desde que trocamos as primeiras palavras, foram razoavelmente gentis comigo. Talvez tenham percebido meu nervosismo, que, por fora, certamente não aparentava ser tão grande quanto o que eu realmente estava sentindo. De todo modo, eles me disseram que o roteiro é apenas uma espécie de guia. A ideia do seriado é de ser o mais verossímil possível. Os atores escolhidos são pessoas reais, praticamente idênticas aos personagens. Então, suas falas não precisam ser encenadas ao pé da letra, até porque a ideia é de que os personagens estejam agindo naturalmente. Para tanto, quanto mais o ator se sentir natural, falando de acordo com o que normalmente diria, mais realista será a cena. Isso quer dizer que as falas do roteiro são apenas diretrizes; servem mais para sabermos para onde a cena deve caminhar – afinal, apesar de tudo ser muito natural nessa série, existe uma história, uma trama que já foi traçada e devemos seguir dentro dela. E aí, Camus e Milo me disseram que, contanto que eu saiba qual a ideia a ser seguida em cena – tendo em vista o que ela deve basicamente passar ao telespectador –, eu sou livre para interagir com Shun da maneira que me sentir mais à vontade. E o mesmo vale para ele. Ou seja, podemos até fugir do que está escrito, não apenas modificando um pouco as falas, mas também criando novas. Por isso é que os roteiristas estarão sempre presentes enquanto as gravações ocorrerem; pois, se eles acharem que a cena esteja fugindo demais do planejado, eles podem interromper. Como os roteiristas e os diretores parecem se entender bem, tudo pode caminhar tranquilamente assim.

Dessa maneira, imagino eu, eles estejam pensando que tudo é bem fácil para mim. Mas não é bem assim. Rikki, o personagem que vou interpretar agora, não sou eu. Como agir naturalmente, quando estou dentro de um personagem que não sou eu, de fato?

Estou com esses pensamentos dando voltas na minha cabeça, enquanto me posiciono atrás de uma mesa, dentro do cenário de uma sala de aula. À minha frente, sentados em carteiras enfileiradas, vários jovens figurantes e, no meio deles, um sorridente Shun. Atrás de mim, um quadro negro. Recobrindo uma das paredes dessa sala de aula fictícia, estantes com suas prateleiras repletas de livros. Fugindo de tantos olhares sobre mim, meus olhos se refugiam nessa visão, que sempre me traz algum conforto. Observo os livros ali enfileirados tão compenetrado que demoro a perceber Aioria me chamando:

– Rikki! Está me ouvindo?

– Ah! Desculpe-me. O que foi?

– Você quer começar a cena com um livro em mãos?

No mesmo instante, percebi que estava dando a entender para todos que pensava em algo do tipo, devido à intensidade com que olhava para aqueles livros. Achei a ideia boa. Ter algo familiar em mãos, como um livro, talvez me deixe mais seguro e menos desconfortável naquele ambiente.

Acenei positivamente para os diretores e fui até a estante buscar um livro. Após uma rápida passada de olho pelas prateleiras, logo encontrei o que precisava: um volume de "A volta ao mundo em oitenta dias", de Júlio Verne. Abri um sorriso diante da obra; ela me despertava boas sensações.

Abri o livro em uma página qualquer, enquanto voltava para o lugar que designaram para eu ficar no início da gravação. Coloquei-me atrás da minha mesa e li mentalmente a primeira passagem que meus olhos encontraram ao se fixar na página aberta. Era uma passagem que falava sobre a rotina do personagem principal, sempre tão rígida, sempre tão igual. A vida não trazia a ele novidade alguma, até o dia em que ele apostou que era capaz de dar a volta ao mundo em 80 dias.

E, subitamente, eu me vi inspirado. Eu não podia reclamar da vida que levava, afinal, era o que eu tinha buscado. Eu era livre para ir aonde quisesse, ser o que desejasse... Sempre pensei que, abandonando a vila em que nasci, eu me sentiria pleno e feliz. Mas não era bem assim. O problema é que eu não sabia o que estava errado, ou se algo estava errado. Simplesmente... algo parecia faltar. Mas, dessa vez, ao contrário do que ocorria na época em que eu vivia na vila... Dessa vez, eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.

Isso me parecia algo semelhante ao que ocorria a Phileas Fogg, o protagonista desse clássico de Júlio Verne. E eu entendia bem como ele se sentia agora.

Aliás, mais do que isso. Rikki, o personagem que preciso incorporar agora, passará por algo semelhante. Sim, ele tem uma vida pacata, tranquila e perfeita, com tudo o que poderia desejar. Mas algo lhe falta e ele nem se apercebe disso. Pelo menos, não até que Shun comece a forçar entrada em sua vida.

Eu tenho sim alguma semelhança com Rikki; preciso me ater a isso para encená-lo. E também não posso me esquecer que ele é como eu me enxergaria futuramente, se a vida me sorrisse e me permitisse ter um bom futuro. Li no roteiro que a paixão dele é a leitura e que sua casa é construída a partir disso. Ele não só tem uma biblioteca fantástica como todos os ambientes da casa foram construídos de modo a se tornarem locais agradáveis para leitura. Isso me pareceu incrível.

E é desse jeito que eu me sinto, de repente, pronto para o papel. Rikki é a minha idealização de um futuro. A vida que eu almejaria ter, se pudesse.

Sim, é possível me conectar a ele. E essa constatação me vem quando vejo Aioros dar o sinal para que batam a claquete e a cena comece a ser rodada.

Basicamente, é uma cena rápida, porque nesse primeiro dia de gravações, o estúdio pediu uma amostra rápida de cenas com histórias dos três irmãos. Para cumprir a ordem, serão gravadas cenas bem iniciais hoje mesmo; um pouco das tramas de cada um dos irmãos.

No caso do Rikki, é uma cena que se inicia com o professor durante sua aula de Literatura, sob o olhar encantado de um aluno que julga ter encontrado seu irmão perdido. Depois, terminada a aula, Shun irá se aproximar de Rikki tentando já criar um elo com ele, mas de modo que demonstre o encantamento do mais novo e a simpatia que o professor apresentará em retorno. Camus e Milo deram diretrizes, criando diálogos que poderiam nos servir de exemplo, mas somos livres para levar a cena com nossas próprias palavras.

Com isso em mente, e me imaginando como um professor de Literatura, eu começo:

– Essa é a beleza desse livro. – inicio minha fala, virando o livro para a turma que me observa calada e atenta, e apontando para o parágrafo que eu havia acabado de ler para mim mesmo – Phileas Fogg era alguém que parecia ter tudo. Mas, embora fosse rico, seguia uma rotina que mais parecia um castigo que ele mesmo se impunha. – saio de trás da minha mesa e começo a caminhar pelas fileiras. Não gosto de ficar parado. – Ele não precisava acordar todo dia às 8 horas da manhã. Não precisava fazer a barba todo dia às 9 horas e 37 minutos. Porém, era o que sempre acontecia. E por quê? – enquanto caminho, percebo que os meus "alunos" vão girando o corpo em suas cadeiras para poderem me acompanhar. Pode ser mera atuação, mas eu gostei disso. Parecia que eu era um professor de verdade. E era gostosa essa sensação de poder compartilhar uma paixão minha. – Porque a vida dele estava vazia. Algo lhe faltava, mas ele não sabia o que era. Aqui, Júlio Verne nos demonstra uma sensação muito mais corriqueira do que alguns imaginam. Esse vazio existencial costuma ser muito presente na vida das pessoas. Paradoxal, não? – abro um sorriso simpático e vejo como os olhos de Shun parecem brilhar intensamente para mim – O engraçado é que muitos sequer notam esse vazio dentro de si. Quero dizer, as pessoas até sentem que falta algo, mas, em vez de parar, pensar, analisar, refletir... Muitas preferem ir preenchendo seus dias com coisas insignificantes, em uma busca vã da qual elas nem se dão conta. Afinal, quanto mais lotado o seu dia, cheio de coisas importantes ou não... menos tempo para pensar; menos tempo para sentir. Menos tempo para sentir que sua vida não está seguindo o caminho que você desejava... – nesse momento, eu deixei meu olhar se perder um pouco em algum ponto invisível da parede. Não sei quanto tempo ficaria assim, se Shun não me interrompesse:

– Professor... E Phileas Fogg faz alguma coisa para mudar essa situação?

– Faz, sim. Ele acaba entrando em uma aposta considerada louca: a de dar a volta ao mundo em 80 dias. E essa será a grande aventura de sua vida. – respondo enquanto regresso à minha mesa, depositando o livro sobre ela.

– Ah; e isso é o que vai dar a ele a sensação de que agora sua vida está completa? – Shun continua perguntando, com os olhos verdes sempre muito brilhantes e um sorriso sempre muito gentil.

– De certa forma, sim. Mas o fato de ele se apaixonar durante essa viagem ajuda também. Tanto que, no final, a ideia do casamento de Phileas Fogg representa o fechamento perfeito, pois o amor que ele encontrou é a peça final para completá-lo. Isso é bem comum na Literatura; o amor é, não poucas vezes, apresentado como a grande peça que falta para as pessoas serem felizes.

Nesse instante, escuto o som do sinal que indica o término da aula. Os alunos começam a organizar seus materiais para deixarem as carteiras. Eu sei que é tudo ficção, mas me deixo levar por aquele momento. Parece tão real que eu chego a me acreditar professor de verdade:

– Continuamos na próxima aula. Leiam os quinze primeiros capítulos da obra para a semana que vem, para podermos discutir algumas passagens. – dito isso, alguns alunos acenaram, outros fizeram alguma anotação e logo todos haviam deixado a sala, com exceção de um.

Shun.

Em minha mesa, eu pegava o livro de Júlio Verne e começava a colocá-lo dentro da pasta que me entregaram como sendo parte do meu figurino de professor, quando o rapazinho se aproximou, timidamente, de mim.

– ...Professor?

Levanto meu rosto tranquilamente e noto que Shun está levemente enrubescido. Acabo sorrindo; ele tem feições tão angelicais que a combinação desses traços com o rubor de sua face o deixaram gracioso. Exatamente como aqueles personagens virginais dos livros, que exalam pureza e encantam os que estão ao redor. Impossível não se deixar tocar por uma visão assim.

– Pois não? – e logo vou percebendo quem é Rikki. Rikki é simpático. Sim, ele é recluso e gosta de ter seu espaço, mas a vida não lhe foi tão dura que lhe obrigasse a ser duro de volta. A vida lhe permite ser mais gentil. E, não sei bem como explicar, mas me enxergar como aquele personagem estava sendo interessante. Era quase como viver uma realidade alternativa. Era como se eu pudesse me conhecer, se acaso tivesse vivido outra vida. Estava sendo uma situação bem curiosa e eu estava gostando de me descobrir assim.

– É... Eu... Gostei muito da sua aula. Muito mesmo. – Shun baixou o rosto logo depois de proferir essas palavras, denotando mais ainda sua timidez – Sei que foi apenas a nossa primeira aula, mas saiba que o senhor já me deixou uma ótima impressão.

– Por favor, não me chame de senhor. – deixei a pasta sobre a mesa e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça preta, encarando-o agora. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa social branca e um blazer azul-marinho – Eu só tenho 31 anos, não sou tão velho assim. Pode me chamar de Rikki.

Shun então levantou os olhos. Ou ele era um ótimo ator ou então estava realmente encantado com alguma coisa em mim, exatamente como deveria ser, de acordo com o roteiro:

– Ah, eu chamei você de senhor por respeito! Eu não achei você velho! Quero dizer, você não parece velho! Digo; imaginei que fosse ser velho, mas aí vi que você não é... Mas não achei ruim, você parece ter experiência! Aliás, óbvio que você tem experiência, senão não estaria aqui, claro. Ou melhor, alguns professores estão aqui e não parecem ser muito experientes, mas esse não é bem o seu caso...

Shun disparou a falar e eu achei engraçado. Ele parecia estar realmente encontrando alguma dificuldade em me fazer um elogio. Até me lembrou a primeira conversa que havíamos tido. Terminei por interrompê-lo:

– Obrigado. – eu disse enfim – Considero que tudo isso foi um elogio. – e sorri levemente.

– E foi! Foi, sim! O que eu queria era dizer que gostei de você! Quero dizer, da sua aula! Aliás, de você também, né, porque você é quem deu a aula e se a aula foi boa, foi graças a você. – Shun olhava para os próprios pés enquanto desatava a falar de novo e eu achei aquela imagem divertida e também encantadora. Se Shun era assim na vida real, ele era uma pessoa fácil de se gostar, porque esse jeito dele era realmente cativante.

– É; normalmente, se o professor é bom, a matéria se torna mais interessante. E vice-versa. – sorri um pouco mais e cruzei os braços, esperando para ver se Shun voltaria a me fitar com aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

– Com certeza. – ele me respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas.

– Me desculpe, mas como é mesmo seu nome? Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e eu ainda não memorizei os nomes de todos os alunos. – perguntei, na esperança de atrair aquele bonito olhar para mim.

– Shun. – dito e feito; ele levantou o rosto para me olhar nos olhos ao dar essa resposta – Muito prazer, eu devo ser o aluno mais velho da sala.

– Por que diz isso?

– Eu estou entrando só agora na faculdade, com 22 anos. Não entrei antes porque... Bem, eu estava meio perdido. Estava buscando me conhecer melhor e isso envolvia conhecer o meu passado... Aí estive só por conta disso nos últimos anos... Descobrindo mais sobre a minha história... – agora Shun falava sem retirar os olhos de cima dos meus.

– E encontrou o que buscava? – indaguei em um tom que me saiu surpreendentemente macio. A expressão delicada de Shun parecia inspirar em mim um lado muito mais terno que o normal.

– Eu... Acho que sim. Mas sinto que minha caminhada ainda não estava completa. Só agora, depois de ver a sua aula, eu compreendo que havia um vazio em mim, o qual precisava ser preenchido. – ao pronunciar essas palavras, Shun abriu um bonito sorriso, que arrancou de mim um grande sorriso de volta.

– Fico feliz de ter ajudado. Se precisar de algo mais, estarei à disposição.

– Corta! Perfeito! – escuto a voz de Aioros e pareço me dar conta da realidade. Por alguns segundos, eu quase tinha me esquecido de que tudo era ficção. Estava realmente mergulhado naquela vida, em que eu era professor. E tinha gostado disso.

O fato de o ambiente do set ficar bem escurecido enquanto a cena era gravada também ajudou a me fazer esquecer que tudo aquilo era apenas ficção. O único local vivamente iluminado era o cenário em que estávamos e, dessa forma, todo o resto pareceu desaparecer durante a gravação da cena.

Logo o silêncio se desfez e uma avalanche de vozes tomou conta do lugar. Nem tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa para Shun, pois rápido fomos puxados, cada um para um lado. Shun foi levado para gravar outra cena, que seria um flashback, no qual ele se recordaria de sua trajetória para encontrar o irmão perdido. Aioria o levou para outro set já montado enquanto eu era puxado por Camus e Milo:

– Até que ficou bom. Gostamos dos improvisos, mas principalmente gostamos do fato de que não fugiu do que a cena pedia. – Milo começou a falar.

– Nós aprovamos você. – Camus disse, do seu modo frio – Mas trate de manter o nível. Não hesitaremos em repreendê-lo se fizer menos que isso. Sabemos que tem capacidade e não aceitaremos encenações feitas de qualquer jeito. Então, mais que um elogio, encare isso como sendo uma prévia da nossa cobrança, que será sempre constante.

– E agora, pode ir buscar o seu irmão? O set para gravar a cena do Ikky com o Shaka já está pronto. – Milo me pergunta e depois franze o cenho – Ou nem isso você pode fazer?

– Posso fazer isso, sim. Eu e meus irmãos não nos damos bem, mas nós somos capazes de trocar algumas poucas palavras civilizadamente. Vou para casa chamá-lo.

Encaminhei-me para a minha residência, fixada não muito longe dali e, no caminho, vi Aioros já dando algumas ordens de edição para a cena gravada. Ouvi inclusive ele dizer que era para a cena terminar com o áudio da minha voz, com a minha última frase sendo proferida, mas focando no rosto de Shun. O semblante de Shun demonstrou uma felicidade tão grande com o que eu disse que, de fato, era uma boa imagem para fechar aquela cena.

Não tinha sido uma experiência traumática. Muito pelo contrário, tinha sido até bem interessante. Mas agora eu não tinha tempo para ficar absorvendo com mais calma tudo o que havia se passado. Era preciso correr para casa, trocar de roupa, mudar o penteado e voltar para o set. E era preciso mudar meu temperamento; não só porque Ikky é bem diferente de Rikki nesse quesito, mas principalmente porque a cena dele com Shaka, de acordo com o roteiro, será bem mais tensa do que essa, gravada com Shun.

Respirei fundo. Era hora de reincorporar meu passado e trazer à tona o meu lado mais rebelde, imaturo e teimoso de volta.

Era hora de interpretar Ikky.

**Continua...**


	5. Ikky

**Capítulo 5: Ikky**

A troca de roupas tinha de ser rápida. O local de gravações estava em polvorosa; todos estavam preocupados em fazer com que o estúdio não desistisse daquele projeto. Tinha mesmo muita gente envolvida com a produção dessa série, dependendo mesmo de que ela desse certo. E boa parte da responsabilidade para tanto recaía sobre mim.

Nunca fui de fugir de responsabilidades. Aliás, costumo lidar tão bem com as minhas responsabilidades que as pessoas comumente pensam que eu gosto de carregar fardos do tipo. E não é bem assim. Apenas enxergo as coisas de uma forma muito simples: Se cada pessoa fizer sua parte bem feita, o mundo será um lugar melhor.

Por isso, não quero dar mais trabalho do que o necessário. Estão todos com pressa; então vou tentar agilizar o que puder da minha parte. Até porque eu odeio que fiquem me chamando a atenção. Não gosto que peguem no meu pé.

Entro em casa e, tão logo fecho a porta que dá para fora, vou já jogando longe os sapatos que estava calçando, ao mesmo tempo em que retiro o meu blazer, o qual deixo largado sobre o sofá. Então me dirijo à escada que dá acesso ao segundo andar, desabotoando a camisa social que trajava. Deixo-a pendurada no corrimão e trato de ir subindo as escadas que dão para o quarto e o closet dos irmãos. Subo de dois em dois degraus, apressado, enquanto vou desabotoando a minha calça. Ao chegar ao quarto, abandono a calça sobre a cama e entro no closet, em busca das roupas de Ikky. Pego uma camiseta azul e visto uma camisa de flanela vermelha por cima. Deixo a camisa aberta sobre a camiseta e dobro as mangas até o cotovelo. Coloco uma calça jeans e depois calço um par de tênis brancos. Corro então para a frente de um espelho, a fim de verificar como estou.

- Droga! – exclamo ao observar minha imagem – Já ia me esquecendo do cabelo!

O penteado de Rikki me deixa com um ar maduro, adulto. Mas agora preciso do contrário disso. Com as duas mãos, bagunço inteiramente o penteado. Depois, começo a remodelar os cabelos, criando um penteado bem mais jovial. Faço um topete, que anda muito na moda atualmente, e analiso a imagem que tenho diante de mim.

- Impressionante. Parece mesmo que rejuvenesci.

Respiro fundo e tento me lembrar de que agora estou na pele de um novo personagem. Ikky é muito mais temperamental e difícil. É, podemos dizer que ele é mais imaturo. E ele gosta de demonstrar claramente sua rebeldia.

Assim que concluí que estava pronto, deixei minha casa correndo. Nem me lembrei de que estava com sede e tinha prometido a mim mesmo que iria beber um gole d'água antes de sair. No entanto, acabei me esquecendo. Até pensei em voltar, mas foi só colocar os pés fora da casa que já fui avistado por Saga e Aioros. E é desse jeito, com a garganta seca, que me vejo rapidamente cercado pelos dois:

- Você deve ser o Ikky, certo? – o diretor já chegou perguntando – Por que demorou tanto?

Franzi o cenho e respondi rápido:

- Eu não demorei. Levei no máximo uns vinte minutos para...

- Exato; deve ter demorado, no máximo, uns vinte minutos desde que Rikki saiu daqui para chamá-lo. – Saga completou para mim – Aioros, está tudo correndo bem. Pressionar os atores não vai ajudar em nada.

- Saga, você me convidou para dirigir esse projeto. Eu aceitei, mas você sabe que eu não faço meu trabalho de qualquer modo. Levo tudo muito a sério. Então, não questione o meu modo de trabalhar, certo? – Aioros nunca usava um tom de voz alto, mas possuía sempre uma expressão séria e que, querendo ou não, impunha bastante respeito.

- Bom, eu já estou aqui. E se estão com tanta pressa, estamos perdendo tempo com essa conversa.

No fundo, apenas dei voz ao que pensava. Quando eu era mais novo, costumava verbalizar muito do que me vinha à cabeça. Mas, depois, fui achando que não valia tanto a pena e passei a preferir me calar, em vez de falar.

Mas agora era hora de reviver minha adolescência.

Saga olhou para mim e sorriu discretamente. Aioros ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse me analisando:

- Nós ainda não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Aioros, diretor da série. Eu e meu irmão Aioria comandamos esse show. – ele fez questão de frisar – Você poderá conhecê-lo depois, porque agora ele está dirigindo uma cena com o ator que faz par com seu irmão Rikki. Aliás, é uma boa hora de você conhecer o seu parceiro de cena. – Aioros então gesticulou para o loiro de cabelos compridos que eu já sabia ser Shaka. O diretor o chamou com um movimento da mão direita, mas o loiro, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, falava ao celular. Shaka respondeu com um gesto breve, levantando o dedo indicador como se sinalizasse para o diretor esperar um minuto.

Eu pude perceber claramente que Aioros não gostou dessa resposta. Mas nada falou; balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, percebendo que o tal Shura, um dos advogados de Saori Kido, estava ali perto, com os braços cruzados, olhar penetrante e fisionomia muito séria, parecendo analisar a tudo e a todos.

- Esse cara ainda não foi embora? – Aioros falou para si mesmo e, ignorando-me por completo, foi falar com o advogado.

- A transformação está ótima. É incrível o que uma simples mudança de roupas é capaz de fazer. – Saga me falou, assim que Aioros se afastou – Está pronto para gravar essa cena?

- Acho que sim. Mas estou com a garganta seca e queria...

- Ah! Aí está o outro queridinho! – olho para o lado e vejo Afrodite se aproximando, usando um tom irônico e com uma expressão de quem não estava muito satisfeito – Você é o Ikky? Está atrasado!

- Mas o que deu em todo mundo para achar que eu me atrasei? Foram só vinte minutos que...

- Vinte e cinco, na verdade. Eu estava contando. E sabe por quê? Porque eu teria meia hora para ajeitar você antes de a cena ser gravada. Mas agora, o que me resta? Cinco minutos! Hoje o dia está corrido, sabia? – enquanto falava, Afrodite analisava meu cabelo e minhas roupas – Pelo menos, você está vestido de acordo com o papel. – o responsável pelos figurinos e maquiagem pegou então um pote e começou a passar com um pincel uma espécie de pó na minha cara.

- Pelo que sei, o papel é que está de acordo comigo. – respondi sério. Não gosto de tanta cobrança em cima de mim.

- Hum. – Ele interrompeu o que fazia para me encarar – Está se achando tanto assim, queridinho? Olha, vai tirando a cabeça das nuvens, porque se as gravações de hoje não forem satisfatórias, todo mundo aqui vai perder esse trabalho, incluindo você. Então não aja como uma estrela, porque você ainda não está nem perto disso. – e, sem mais nada para dizer, Afrodite me deu as costas e saiu, visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu estou agindo como uma "estrela"? – perguntei para Saga.

- Está, sim. – voltei-me para trás, para me deparar com Shaka, que, pelo visto, tinha finalizado a ligação e vindo até nós – Você e seus irmãos estão tendo um ataque de estrelismo antes mesmo de o programa começar para valer.

Olhei para o loiro, de cima a baixo. Ele mantinha essa postura de que me julgava e eu não gostei nada disso:

- Olha só, cara. Você não sabe de nada. Não sabe o que acontece naquela casa, não sabe quem eu sou. Então guarde suas análises pífias para você.

- Não preciso saber o que acontece naquela casa para saber que é ridículo o que você e seus irmãos pedem. Nunca gravar uma cena juntos? Nunca serem colocados juntos em um mesmo lugar, apenas porque não se dão bem? – Shaka mantinha exatamente a mesma posição, enquanto continuava a falar com aquele tom de voz que já me irritava bastante – Olha, eu convivo com gente muito poderosa e nem eles costumam ser tão cara-de-pau assim.

- Escuta aqui, eu... – acabei levantando um pouco meu tom de voz, mas terminei apenas esboçando um sorriso – Quer saber? Eu não vou me explicar para você. Se realmente é como o personagem que vai interpretar, isso quer dizer que você não passa de um cara rico que está acostumado com o mundo inteiro te bajulando. Bom; eu sou exatamente como o que está no papel que peguei. Eu não gosto de bajular, tampouco de caras metidos a donos do mundo, como você. Então, que tal isso? A gente se fala durante as cenas, apenas nas gravações. Fora delas, não trocamos uma palavra. Pode ser? – perguntei, já mais agressivo.

- Que previsível. Vai bancar a estrelinha comigo também? – o loiro riu, com desdém – Agora, eu também vou ter que seguir suas regras? Ah, faça-me o favor. Quando eu quiser falar com você, seja dentro ou fora de cena, eu o farei. Goste você ou não. – e, sem me deixar ter a última palavra, Shaka se retirou, do mesmo modo inabalável que mantivera durante toda a conversa.

- Sujeito chato. – bufei – Pelo menos, não vai ser difícil encenar minha raiva por ele nas gravações.

Saga, que continuava a meu lado, apenas riu.

- Aliás, me diga uma coisa. Se esse cara realmente é como o personagem da série, isso quer dizer que ele é rico. Um grande empresário. Certo? – indaguei ao produtor.

- Certo.

- Então por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que está gravando essa série? Não imagino que seja por dinheiro. E nem fama, pois na série o personagem já é bastante reconhecido pela sociedade. Imagino que Shaka também o seja.

- De fato, Shaka não precisa nem do dinheiro e nem da fama que a série pode proporcionar.

- Mas então por que ele está aqui?

- Bom... – Saga ficou brevemente pensativo – Não sei se deveria contar isso a você...

Olhei muito sério para o produtor. Ele então sorriu e me respondeu:

- Lembra-se do Mu? Nosso relações-públicas? Ele e Shaka são muito amigos. Segundo fiquei sabendo, Mu comentou sobre esse projeto com Shaka e brincou com ele, dizendo que ninguém se encaixaria melhor nesse papel do que Shaka. Mas aí, Mu provocou o amigo, dizendo que ele não poderia interpretar o personagem, porque Shaka não aguentaria a pressão de um set de gravação, coisas assim. Aí, nosso amigo empresário teria ficado com o orgulho ferido e aceitou trabalhar conosco.

- Está me dizendo que esse é o motivo pelo qual o cara entrou na série? Só porque Mu o provocou?

- Bem... sendo muito sincero, eu também acho que haja algo mais. Kanon tem certeza disso, porque a personalidade de Shaka nos dá a entender que ele não é movido por chantagens e provocações. Mas enfim... O que importa é que ele está aqui. E realmente é perfeito para o papel.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Aioros regressava para perto de nós:

- Cara insuportável. Ele e o Máscara de Morte vão ficar circulando o dia inteiro pelo set, para saber se tudo está em ordem e se as gravações estão seguindo conforme o esperado. – Aioros falou, demonstrando que não estava muito feliz com a presença dos advogados ali – Deixa estar. Vou fazer a minha parte e eles não vão ter do que reclamar. Está pronto, Ikky?

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e me levaram para o set de gravações. O ambiente era uma elegante sala, que, de acordo com o roteiro, pertencia à mansão de Shaka na série.

- O negócio é o seguinte. Essa é a cena em que você está querendo um emprego como segurança do Shaka. Shaka vai fazer uma entrevista com você e as falas estão no papel. Mas, como dizem os nossos roteiristas, você pode improvisar o quanto quiser, contanto que não mude a essência da cena. – explicou-me Aioros, rapidamente, enquanto me colocava em cena.

- Falando neles... Olhem quem apareceu. – Saga apontou com os olhos para Camus, Milo e Kanon, que acabavam de chegar ali. Os três me observavam de forma distinta: Kanon, com satisfação. Milo, com curiosidade; e Camus, com aquele olhar reprovador de sempre. Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar para o cenário, situando-me nele.

- Ótimo, você já está agindo de acordo com o roteiro! – exclamou Aioros – Não quero perder nada, então vamos lá! Silêncio no estúdio! Ação!

Exatamente do mesmo modo que aconteceu antes, o silêncio dominou o lugar. As luzes fora do set baixaram significativamente e, súbito assim, só parecia haver aquele cenário. Era possível ainda notar como havia muitos curiosos assistindo à cena, mas eu rapidamente me esqueci da presença dessas pessoas. Eu olhava para aquele cenário com algum deslumbramento. Não sei se tinham sido fiéis à mansão em que Shaka vivia, mas eu só conseguia pensar em como o mundo pode ser tão desigual. Aquele ambiente era rico, muito mais rico do que todos os lugares que eu já havia frequentado. O lustre, os móveis, o tapete... Tudo ali parecia denotar poder, dinheiro... Experimentei me sentar no sofá, tão imponente naquela sala. Meu rosto certamente expressou minha surpresa; eu nunca havia sentado em um sofá tão macio.

- Eu iria dizer para que ficasse à vontade, mas acho que não preciso. – o susto me fez levantar prontamente do sofá. E logo me achei um tolo; eu deveria estar esperando por isso. Afinal, eu iria gravar essa cena com Shaka, era lógico que ele fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.

O loiro, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso irritante, enquanto parecia me analisar. Depois, ele olhou para um papel em sua mão:

- Desculpe-me a demora; estava resolvendo uns negócios. Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. – passando rapidamente os olhos pelo papel, o loiro recomeçou a falar – Certo; seu nome é Ikky e você quer trabalhar para mim como um de meus seguranças. – Shaka olhava para o papel demonstrando pouco interesse ali – Mas devo dizer que seu currículo não é dos melhores...

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, esperando que ele fosse mais claro.

- Em primeiro lugar, você não tem qualquer experiência. Em segundo lugar... que tipo de pessoa escreve que teve passagens pela polícia no próprio currículo?

Eu lembrei então que, no roteiro, o currículo de Ikky era bem fora do usual. Não tendo qualquer experiência que pudesse enriquecer seu currículo, Ikky optou por ser bastante sincero. Colocou ali que já tinha sido encaminhado à prisão algumas vezes, por conta de rachas de que já tinha participado. Eu, sinceramente, gostei dessa atitude. Quando mais jovem, eu era exatamente assim. Dizia o que pensava, fazia o que queria... Não escondia o que eu era; aliás, muito pelo contrário: eu fazia questão de que soubessem logo de cara quem eu era.

- Se você olhar bem, vai ver que eu não cometi nenhum crime grave. Fui preso algumas vezes, mas por causa de umas corridas de rua. Nada de mais.

- Nada de mais? Isso é ilegal.

- E...?

- E? É sério? Você não vê a contradição aqui? Quer que eu o contrate para ser meu segurança, mesmo tendo uma ficha criminal?

- Não vejo contradição alguma. Você quer alguém que cuide da sua segurança. Minha ficha criminal é resultado tão somente de um grande gosto por ação e aventura. Eu gosto de adrenalina. Isso quer dizer que sou muito indicado para esse trabalho, porque não vou ter medo de lidar com situações perigosas. Muito pelo contrário.

Shaka pareceu absorver minhas palavras com cuidado. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele continuou:

- Certo... Então me diga. Tem planos para o futuro?

Franzi o cenho, sem entender o porquê dessa pergunta.

- Quando entrevisto alguém para trabalhar para mim, gosto de saber tudo sobre essa pessoa. Gosto, por exemplo, de saber o que essa pessoa quer da vida. – Shaka complementou.

- Ah. Bom, eu... Tenho planos, sim. Quero trabalhar para a polícia.

O loiro abriu novamente aquele sorrisinho irritante.

- Ok. Agora você vai concordar comigo que isso pareceu mesmo contraditório.

- Não acho. – respondi prontamente – Como eu disse, gosto de adrenalina. É por isso que eu participava dos rachas. Mas, um dia, um policial me disse que, se eu gostava tanto de ação e perigo, havia um meio de viver assim sem ser preso toda semana. Ele me disse que eu poderia me tornar um policial.

- Entendo. E por que está aqui então? Por que se candidata ao emprego de segurança, em vez de estar tentando entrar para a polícia?

- Porque isso custa dinheiro. Eu quero e vou entrar para a polícia, fique sabendo desde já. Mas esse processo vai me custar dinheiro, dinheiro que eu não tenho agora. Preciso de trabalho e resolvi que o ideal seria trabalhar com algo que já me colocasse no caminho que eu quero, de certa forma.

- E por que eu deveria contratar você, se faz tanta questão de me dizer que pretende sair desse emprego assim que tiver a oportunidade?

- Porque você está diante de mim e, a essa altura, você já deveria saber que sou perfeito para esse trabalho. E, se for esperto, como teoricamente deve ser, vai me contratar independente do tempo que eu lhe ofereço ser grande ou pequeno. Afinal, você é um empresário renomado e deve saber que eu sou um bom negócio.

Shaka me olhou sério, de maneira enigmática. Eu, por minha vez, sentia algo interessante. Estava impressionado em ver como minha adolescência ressurgia tão facilmente. Esse meu jeito mais desbocado, de quem não tem medo de nada, porque ainda não conhece tanto da vida... Era gostoso reviver esse meu lado.

- Do jeito que você fala, garoto, quase me faz parecer que estamos em uma situação invertida. É quase como se eu estivesse em uma entrevista e você fosse senhor da situação. – Shaka falou, em um tom que não consegui desvendar.

- Pode-se dizer isso mesmo. Se não me contratar, vou atrás de outra pessoa. E acabaremos nos esbarrando um dia, no qual você irá se arrepender amargamente por ver que sou um ótimo segurança que você deixou escapar. – abri um breve sorriso de canto – Ah, e não me chame de garoto. – enfatizei, muito sério.

O empresário assumiu uma posição bastante pensativa. Quando ele ia dizer algo, um dos seguranças dele entrou na sala, a fim de lhe dar algumas informações sobre algo aleatório. Não prestei atenção ao que ele dizia; eu tão somente notava as roupas que ele trajava. Terno preto, gravata preta, óculos escuros. Imagem típica de um segurança.

Assim que o segurança deixou a sala, Shaka voltou a olhar para mim. De acordo com o roteiro, eu deveria fazer alguma observação acerca do segurança, comparando-me a ele, demonstrando que me via perfeitamente no lugar dele, encaixando-me tranquilamente no emprego requerido.

Contudo, resolvi seguir outro caminho.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – comecei a falar – Se me contratar, eu me recuso a usar essas roupas.

No mesmo instante, notei certa agitação no set. Com certeza, os roteiristas não entenderam o que eu estava fazendo. De qualquer modo, o diretor não cortou a cena, então eu prossegui:

- Como é? – Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, também sem entender aonde eu queria chegar.

- Essas roupas de segurança. O terno preto, os óculos escuros... Eu não vou usar isso.

- Está falando sério? – Shaka riu, sarcástico – Você vem a uma entrevista de emprego e quer impor regras?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondi com uma legítima cara-de-pau – Você vai me desculpar, mas eu não me visto assim. Não quero parecer um clone dos outros.

Aqui, eu acho que já havia atingido minha adolescência completamente. Eu lembro, vividamente, como sempre odiei ter de ser igual aos outros. Eu nunca me encaixei àquela vila, sempre me senti diferente. Por isso, eu achava absurdo ter de me comportar como os outros. Eu detestava ter de ser como os outros, ter de me adequar, ter de me encaixar.

- Ah, sim. E, depois de me dizer isso, acha que ainda devo contratá-lo?

- Claro que sim, porque eu acredito que você não deva ser o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa demais com o que os outros pensam. Se os outros acharem ruim o fato de você possuir um segurança pessoal que não se veste como os outros... Quem se importa? Você deve ser maior do que tudo isso... Ou estou enganado e você é só mais um fantoche da sociedade, acatando todas as regras impostas por ela, preocupado em seguir tudo que é imposto, conforme manda o figurino? – provoquei com um sorriso de canto.

Minhas palavras pareceram atingir o loiro em cheio. E eu continuei:

- Se, para você, a roupa importa mais que a essência de uma pessoa, então sinceramente... Sou eu que não vou querer trabalhar para você. – finalizei.

Shaka respirou fundo. Olhou novamente para o meu currículo que ele tinha em mãos, mas não parecia realmente ler o que estava ali escrito. Creio que ele sondava dentro de si mesmo o que fazer.

- Vamos fazer um teste. Uma espécie de estágio probatório. Você terá uma semana para provar o seu valor. Aceito suas condições, mas você terá de mostrar que realmente vale a pena.

Abri um sorriso triunfante. O loiro notou e acrescentou:

- Não comemore ainda. Não estou dizendo que o emprego é seu. Eu sou muito exigente. Saiba que chances, eu dou muitas. O tempo inteiro, para muitas pessoas. E essas pessoas raramente conseguem corresponder às minhas expectativas.

Apesar dessas palavras, mantive o mesmo sorriso. Shaka pareceu levemente incomodado com isso:

- Preciso sair agora; tenho mais negócios a resolver. Espere aqui; o meu chefe de segurança virá lhe dar algumas instruções. Tenha um bom dia.

Dito isso, o loiro deu meia-volta e saiu da sala.

- Corta! Muito bom!

Assim que a voz do diretor ecoou pelo set, as luzes se acenderam e a movimentação voltou a ser crescente no lugar. Rapidamente, vi Camus e Milo vindo em minha direção.

- Isso foi... arriscado. Muito arriscado, rapaz. – Camus começou dizendo – Passou longe do que tínhamos escrito.

- Mas... Foi interessante. Diferente do que tínhamos elaborado, mas bem interessante. – falou Milo.

- É, devo concordar que funcionou. Casou bem com a personalidade do Ikky. Acho que Saga e Kanon acertaram. Talvez os papéis funcionem mesmo para você e seus irmãos. – sorri satisfeito com essas palavras de Camus que, percebendo isso, fez questão de acrescentar – Mas isso não significa que eu concorde com essa história de você e seus irmãos não gravarem uma cena juntos. Ainda acho isso ridículo e de uma imaturidade sem tamanho.

- Bem, não posso fazer nada a respeito. As coisas são assim.

Nesse momento, fomos interrompidos por Aioros, que vinha acompanhado de Aioria.

- A cena ficou ótima! Vi apenas a parte final, porque estava terminando de gravar com Shun, mas gostei muito do que vi. Se bem que esse final ficou diferente do que era, não? – disse Aioria.

- Sim, tanto Ikky quanto Shaka modificaram a cena. Não era para haver a tal semana de teste, mas acho que isso ficou interessante. Na hora que notei a mudança, cheguei a olhar para Camus e Milo, mas eles disseram para deixar seguir. – respondeu Aioros.

- E onde está o Shaka? O que ele achou dessa mudança? – perguntei curioso. Eu vi que tinha pego o loiro de surpresa durante a cena e queria saber como ele se sentiu com isso.

- Já partiu. Ele tinha alguma reunião importante de negócios e já estava atrasado. – Aioros me respondeu, com um tom mais sereno. Pela primeira vez, esse diretor me parecia mais tranquilo – Pela primeira vez hoje, estou conseguindo me sentir otimista. Acho que esse projeto vai dar certo. – ele olhou para Saga e sorriu.

- Que bom que percebeu isso. E falo por mim e pelo meu irmão que não vão se arrepender de terem nos ouvido. – Saga sorriu de volta para o diretor e Aioria olhou para os lados, como se buscasse alguém:

- Falando no Kanon... Onde ele está?

- É mesmo. – disse Saga – Ele perdeu a cena de Ikky e Shaka.

- Mas não foi em vão! – Kanon apareceu subitamente, agitando uns papéis em sua mão.

- Kanon! Onde você estava? – quis saber o seu irmão gêmeo.

- Na casa dos três irmãos.

- O que estava fazendo lá? – perguntei nervoso. Isso me pareceu uma invasão de privacidade, algo de que não gosto nem um pouco.

- Eu estava querendo adiantar algumas coisas para ajudar Ikki a se arrumar para a cena dele. Sabe como é, já escolhendo as roupas para ele usar...

- Ele não podia fazer isso sozinho? – indagou Aioros.

- Não, porque ele estava meio... ocupado no momento. – Kanon acrescentou – E todos ficaram tão estressados com a demora de Ikky que eu quis fazer algo para ajudar, dando um jeito de Ikki se arrumar logo para vir aqui. De todo modo, o que importa é o que eu encontrei lá! Estava mexendo nas coisas do Ikki e descobri algo muito interessante.

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – perguntei nervoso.

- Não. – Kanon respondeu – Nas coisa do seu irmão Ikki. – ele respondeu ironicamente – E achei algo que acredito ser mais uma peça para o sucesso dessa série! – o produtor falou empolgado.

- Do que está falando, Kanon? Está querendo acrescentar mais alguma coisa na série? Estamos muito em cima da hora para fazer algo assim! – disse Aioria, em um tom preocupado.

- Não estou querendo acrescentar nada. Apenas modificar uma coisa que já estava nos planos, tornando-a ainda melhor. – Kanon olhou nos rostos confusos de todos e sorriu – Não estão entendendo? Tudo bem, eu vou mostrar. Olhem aqui. – o produtor então apresentou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos.

E eu me senti profundamente violado naquele momento.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Ikki

**Capítulo 6: Ikki**

Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar que Kanon tinha invadido a minha privacidade daquele jeito! Aquilo era imperdoável! Por acaso, ele não sabia o que eram limites?!

- Kanon, ninguém te deu liberdade para entrar na minha casa! E muito menos que mexesse em algo tão pessoal! – tentei alcançar os papéis que Kanon exibia, mas ele os afastou de mim, com um certo sorriso:

- O Ikki deixou eu pegar. E como esses papéis pertencem a ele...

- Não seja cínico, Kanon! – bradei – Ele não deixou você pegar! Ele nunca deixaria! Isso é muito pessoal e o Ikki odeia que mexam nas coisas dele! – falei ainda mais alto, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver.

- Até onde eu sei, Ikky... – Kanon continuava falando com uma tranquilidade imutável – Você e seus irmãos não se dão nada bem. Como você pode afirmar, com tanta certeza, do que o seu irmão gêmeo gosta ou não? Vocês são bem diferentes, lembra?

Kanon estava agindo tão cinicamente, de uma forma tão absurdamente provocativa, que eu não sabia o que ele queria ou aonde pretendia chegar com essa conversa. Mas se ele estava querendo levar um murro na cara, estava prestes a conseguir. Avancei para cima dele, de modo um tanto impensado, mas fui contido por Saga. Obviamente, o gêmeo maior percebeu o quanto seu irmão estava passando dos limites:

- Ikky, vamos fazer assim... Por que não diz para o seu irmão vir aqui fora? É a hora de gravar a cena dele mesmo... E aí ele resolve essa questão com o Kanon. Certo? Podemos fazer assim? – Saga disse, em um tom de voz brando.

Era claro que isso não era suficiente para me acalmar, mas tratei de respirar fundo para esfriar a cabeça. Essa imersão no meu passado, na minha adolescência, tinha sido tão bem sucedida que eu estava agindo como naquela época, sem pensar. Partir para cima de alguém que me provocasse, que me tentasse fazer de idiota, era a coisa mais comum para mim quando deixei a vila. Nos meus primeiros anos aqui fora, eu fui muito intempestivo. Acho que era um pouco da minha forma de defesa também. Mas, com o tempo, fui aprendendo a me conter. É lógico que não sou o exemplo da calma e da paciência hoje, mas os anos que se passaram me ajudaram a saber que há momentos em que não valem a pena se deixar levar por emoções tão passageiras e negativas, como a raiva. Simplesmente, tem horas que não vale a pena me rebaixar tanto.

Se bem que Kanon, agindo assim, está pedindo com força para eu me esquecer de tudo que aprendi todo esse tempo.

Respiro fundo de novo. E mais uma vez. Sei que meus olhos estão flamejando de raiva. Mas os únicos que parecem perceber isso são Kanon e Saga. Os roteiristas e os diretores parecem entretidos demais lendo os papéis aos quais eles não deveriam estar tendo acesso.

- Está bem. Eu vou entrar. – lembro-me que não posso jogar tudo para o alto. Minha vila depende de mim – Vou chamar o meu "irmão". – pronuncio essa palavra por entre os dentes, de forma ameaçadora – E aí, Kanon... Você vai ter que se entender com ele. – se um olhar fosse capaz de matar, Kanon estaria morto e enterrado agora. Não disse mais nada; dei as costas para os produtores e me dirigi à minha casa. Apesar de parecer estar mais controlado por fora, por dentro eu ainda estava enfurecido.

Assim que entrei em casa, fechei e tranquei a porta, embora isso agora não parecesse fazer diferença. Pelo visto, Kanon tinha uma outra chave da casa. Subi correndo para os quartos, a fim de verificar como estavam as coisas por lá.

A casa não era imensa, mas seria o bastante para abrigar três pessoas. No andar de cima, ficavam três quartos que se ligavam por meio de um closet, o qual se localizava na área central desse andar, colado ao banheiro que serviria para os três irmãos. O banheiro era grande, tinha uma ducha excelente e uma banheira larga o bastante para duas pessoas. Chegaram a fazer uma pia com três cubas, o que achei um exagero, mas compreendi o motivo: Achava-se que eram três irmãos que iriam usufruir de tudo aquilo...

Eu não preciso de três quartos, de modo que escolhi um para dormir. Os outros eu praticamente não uso. Ou melhor, em um deles, eu guardei alguns pertences que não utilizo diariamente, mas que me são muito queridos e que, por terem seu valor, eu gosto de manter escondidos da vista dos outros. Então, deixei em um armário desse quarto os tais pertences.

E foi exatamente ali que Kanon resolveu mexer.

Nesse quarto em que guardei com mais cuidado algumas de minhas coisas, eu logo vi a pequena caixa de madeira aberta sobre a cama. E vazia. Claro, todos os papéis que estavam nela agora eram exibidos lá fora pelo produtor enxerido. Abri a porta do armário para checar se ele havia mexido em mais algumas coisas e, sem dificuldade, percebi que sim. Embora ele tivesse pegado apenas os meus papéis, tudo ali estava fora do lugar.

Bufei, profundamente zangado. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, como tinha o costume de fazer quando me sentia furioso, desalinhando os fios do penteado do Ikky. Mas não tinha problema.

Ikki andava com o cabelo rebelde.

Voltei para o quarto que escolhi para ser meu, de fato, a fim de me trocar. Ao menos, uma parte do que Kanon disse não era mentira. Ele realmente tinha escolhido já uma roupa para eu usar. Sobre a minha cama, estava uma calça jeans escura e surrada, uma camiseta de banda de rock com aparência desgastada, uma jaqueta de couro preta e um par de botas coturno também pretas. Ao menos, era um tipo de roupa com a qual eu me sentia bem à vontade. Tratei de me vestir logo, porque tinha contas para acertar com aquele maldito produtor.

Antes de descer, olhei-me no espelho e baguncei ainda mais os cabelos. O aspecto revolto me fazia sentir que eu voltava ao meu momento presente. Aquele era o Ikki com o qual eu estava acostumado a lidar.

Desci correndo, mas me lembrei de que ainda estava com sede. Dessa vez, fui até a cozinha, que era larga e possuía um estilo americano; separava-se da sala de jantar por um balcão. Aliás, a sala de jantar e a de estar eram dois ambientes que se mesclavam bem, não tendo qualquer parede para separá-las. Próximo à entrada da casa estava o outro banheiro da residência, que era menor, pois não possuía uma banheira, e que teoricamente seria para visitas. Porém, eu não receberia visitas, então eu basicamente nunca entrava ali e o lugar mais parecia de enfeite que qualquer outra coisa.

Na cozinha, enchi um grande copo com água gelada e bebi em um único gole. Enchi outro copo logo em seguida e novamente o entornei de uma vez. Depois do terceiro copo, finalmente me senti saciado e pronto para deixar a casa.

A princípio, pensei que isso me deixaria com a cabeça menos quente. Mas me enganei.

Assim que saí, avistei Afrodite, que vinha com a mesma expressão de revolta usada contra Ikky. Certamente, ele vinha me dar uma bronca por estar atrasado e as mesmas coisas que disse antes para o "outro irmão". Só que eu não estava com paciência para isso:

- Agora não, cara. – literalmente passei reto pelo responsável do figurino e maquiagem, que ficou estático e atônito ao me ver passar por ele quase estampando a minha mão no seu rosto. No momento, eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa.

- Kanon! – assim que me vi próximo o bastante, chamei pelo produtor, que parecia ter uma conversa animada com o irmão, os diretores e os roteiristas – Temos que conversar. – cruzei os braços, nervoso, como se assim pudesse me conter e evitar um gesto mais violento.

- Ah! Ikki! – o gêmeo menor se voltou para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso cínico que estava exibindo antes – Que bom vê-lo! Estávamos esperando por você! Venha aqui; deixe-me apresentá-lo para...

- Cale essa boca. – peguei Kanon pelo braço e o puxei para longe dos outros, que ficaram olhando sem compreender o que acontecia. Saga, porém, devia entender muito bem e dependia dele inventar uma boa desculpa para minha atitude agora. Eu é que não iria me preocupar com isso no momento. Arrastei Kanon comigo para longe de onde ficaram os outros, até chegarmos a um lugar mais vazio – Qual é o seu problema? Quem mandou você mexer nas minhas coisas?! Pior ainda; quem deixou você expor minhas coisas daquele jeito?!

- Ok, calma! Eu sei que você deve estar um pouco nervoso... – Kanon começou a falar, desvencilhando seu braço de mim.

- Um pouco? Só um pouco?! – falei mais alto – Eu estou furioso, Kanon! Me dê um motivo, pelo menos um bom motivo para eu não enterrar um murro na sua cara-de-pau! – a verdade é que eu não iria bater nele; pelo menos, não queria agir assim. Mas eu precisava verbalizar o ódio que estava sentindo, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

- Eu tenho um bom motivo! Aliás, tenho um ótimo motivo. Mas vamos nos acalmar? Estamos chamando atenção indesejada aqui...

Eu não disse nada, embora reconhecesse que chamar atenção ali não era boa coisa. Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito outra vez, demonstrando minha impaciência, e esperei que ele se explicasse.

- Bom, antes de mais nada... – Kanon começou a falar, enquanto arrumava suas roupas notavelmente caras sobre seu corpo – Você também tem culpa nessa história. Eu não teria descoberto algo se você não escondesse isso de nós.

- Eu não escondi coisa alguma! Mas em nenhum momento vocês me disseram que eu precisava expor cada detalhe da minha vida! E, caso isso não tenha ficado claro, eu não gosto de me expor.

- Sim, eu sei. Você é extremamente reservado e isso é ótimo, porque casa perfeitamente com o nosso propósito. Mas... Bom, como posso dizer... Não é que meu irmão e eu não confiemos em você... O problema é que... Ora, Ikki. Você pode nos culpar por isso? Não há qualquer documento escrito a seu respeito, a não ser o que fornecemos recentemente para que você pudesse participar do programa. Porém, fora isso, não existe nada. Dá para desconfiar um pouco, não? Então eu resolvi dar uma olhar na sua casa. Afinal, tudo o que você tem estaria ali. Se houvesse algo errado, se você tivesse encrencado com alguma coisa, eu ficaria sabendo. Mas olha, se descobrisse algo, não viraríamos as costas para você, viu? Realmente precisamos da sua ajuda para essa série acontecer. Contudo, se eu soubesse da existência de algum problema com antecedência, poderia ser mais fácil de encontrar um meio de resolver. Entende?

Eu não respondi nada. Continuei calado e apenas fitando com frieza o rosto do produtor.

- Então... Veja pelo lado positivo! Não encontrei nada de errado! Pelo visto, você é realmente só uma pessoa isolada que gosta de vagar pelo mundo, desprendido de tudo! – exclamou Kanon.

Bufei, zangado. Esse papo estúpido não me levaria a lugar algum. Meneei a cabeça e voltei a andar, deixando o produtor de lado.

- Ikki, espere! Aonde está indo? Eu não terminei de falar!

- Não estou interessado em ouvir. – continuei andando, sem dar maior atenção ao outro – Vou lá pegar meus papéis de volta e guardá-los no lugar de onde não deveriam ter saído.

- Essa é a questão! Aquilo não deveria estar guardado! Rapaz, você tem talento! Por que esconder isso?

- Talento? Não é nada disso! Aquilo ali... Aquilo é só... – sacudi a cabeça como forma de terminar a frase.

- É talento, sim. Aquelas letras são muito boas! Foi realmente você quem escreveu?

- Sim. Mas...

- E você toca também? Eu vi que tem um violão no seu armário!

- É, mas...

- E você canta? Além de escrever as letras e tocar o violão, você canta? – nesse momento, pude ver como os olhos de Kanon brilharam. Era exatamente o mesmo brilho de quando ele teve a inusitada ideia de esconder do mundo que os três irmãos da série eram interpretados por uma única pessoa.

- Eu canto para dar voz ao que escrevo, mas não é nada que...

- Ah, que ótimo! Que ótimo, que ótimo! – a voz de Kanon demonstrava uma grande empolgação, enquanto ele me parecia mais agitado que o normal – Essa série vai ser um sucesso! Um sucesso maior do que eu imaginava! – o produtor agora falava consigo mesmo. Kanon então me puxou para voltarmos aonde estavam os outros, que pareciam ainda curiosos com meu surgimento abrupto e a forma como arranquei o produtor dali. Mas assim que nos aproximamos do grupo, nem tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa. Foi Kanon quem logo começou a falar:

- Certo, pessoas! Vamos falar do que interessa. Antes de mais nada, esse é o Ikki, o terceiro irmão. E Ikki, esses são os roteiristas. – apontou para Camus e Milo – E esses são os diretores. – apontou para Aioros e Aioria.

- Kanon... – Saga começou a falar – Não acha melhor deixarmos que se apresentem de forma mais adequada? Sabe como é, essa é a primeira vez que Ikki está vendo essas pessoas... – Saga tentou dar um toque no irmão, mas Kanon não pareceu muito preocupado com isso agora.

- Já estão apresentados; se quiserem se aprofundar nisso, eles terão tempo depois. Como eu disse, temos coisas mais importantes a discutir agora. Eu acabei de falar com Ikki e ele me confirmou que as letras são de sua autoria. Aliás, não apenas isso. Ele canta também. – disse Kanon, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- É mesmo? Bom, isso pode ser mesmo interessante, então... – comentou Milo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? E onde estão os meus papéis? – indaguei, percebendo que eles não tinham mais as minhas letras em suas mãos.

- É muito simples, Ikki. Estamos vivendo uma era difícil para a área do entretenimento. Não é fácil vencer nesse mundo. São tantos setores; a competitividade é forte. As pessoas buscam meios diversos de encontrar diversão. Então, se quisermos ser bem sucedidos, é importante que não apostemos todas as nossas cartas em uma jogada só. Em outras palavras... Nosso seriado é bom, tem uma boa história, uma boa premissa. Mas não podemos ficar apenas nisso. E a seguinte ideia me veio à mente, depois de encontrar os seus papéis. Já apresentei a ideia para o meu irmão, para os nossos queridos diretores e sábios roteiristas. E eles concordam que é mesmo uma boa ideia – aliás, como toda ideia que eu tenho. – Kanon riu do próprio comentário, mas como não esbocei qualquer sinal de aprovação para o que ele dizia, o produtor prosseguiu – Ikki, imagino que esteja a par do sucesso daquela série que está passando atualmente, chamada "Vida e Voz".

- Acho que já ouvi algo a respeito. É um _reality show_ sobre a vida de um cantor de sucesso, não?

- Mais ou menos. – Kanon continuou – Na verdade,esse programa foi uma tremenda jogada de marketing! Muito bem feita, tanto que estão colhendo ótimos frutos agora. O que ocorre é que havia o interesse de lançar um cantor nas paradas de sucesso. Era para a pessoa se tornar o grande hit do momento. Daí, o que fizeram? Primeiro, escolheram um carinha razoável, que agradaria aos olhos do público e pronto. Contrataram um desses caras que vive escrevendo letras de sucesso para cantores famosos e fechou; um cantor de sucesso estava praticamente pronto! Mas aí é que veio o diferencial deles. Sabe, para um produto fazer sucesso, tudo depende da maneira como ele é lançado. E aqui os caras acertaram em cheio. Em vez de produzir um CD ou levar o garoto para shows, resolveram criar um programa que mostra a vida dele. O público foi criando empatia, acostumando-se com o rapaz, apegando-se a ele... E aí, quando se começou a mostrar sua carreira musical – que, diga-se de passagem, foi totalmente produzida pelas mesmas pessoas que produzem a série –, não deu outra! O sucesso foi imediato! Aí, uma coisa alimenta a outra! A série faz sucesso por causa das músicas que são emplacadas porque são do garoto que faz sucesso nessa série! Percebe? É uma boa jogada! Um sucesso duplo, e muito rentável! Ganha-se com a TV e com música também. Lançamento de CDs, shows...

- Espera um pouco! – agora eu começava a entender – Se está pensando que eu vou...

- Antes que diga qualquer coisa, deixe-me só terminar de expor minha ideia. – pediu Kanon – O que nós temos aqui, Ikki, é uma verdadeira mina de ouro. Nossa série, em qualidade, é muito superior à desse garoto. A história, as tramas... Tenho certeza que vão chamar mais atenção do público. Agora, pense comigo... Imagine se um dos personagens cante alguma música na série? Puxa, o público vai amar! E vai querer fazer downloads e comprar CDs... Vai estar no Youtube... Vai ser uma divulgação enorme para a nossa série! E as músicas aqui serão de mais qualidade também. Nós vimos as letras que você escreve; são muito superiores às do garoto, que, por sinal, nem é autor das próprias canções. Diferente de você. No seu caso, é tudo tão real! Tão verdadeiro! Inclusive, Ikki... É impressionante como você e esse papel realmente nasceram um para o outro! Suas letras simplesmente casam-se com a vida do personagem na série! É perfeito!

- É, mas eu não estou interessado. – falei, por fim – Essas letras são muito particulares e não é algo que eu queira sair mostrando para o mundo inteiro ver. Aliás, onde estão os meus papéis, hein? – perguntei mais uma vez, olhando para os lados e nervoso.

- Mas Ikki... Kanon tem razão. – foi a vez de Saga se posicionar – Essas letras parecem compor uma parte sua. O personagem ficará mais completo se essa parte puder transparecer no seriado.

- Já disse que não.

- Se suas músicas emplacarem... Você pode ganhar uma grana extra. – Kanon voltou a dizer. Os diretores e os roteiristas não se manifestavam. Não sei se estavam respeitando o meu direito de não querer, mas pareciam preferir não se envolver nessa discussão, embora fosse notável que eles parecessem concordar com os produtores.

- Eu não preciso de grana extra. – não menti. Não sou ambicioso. Não estou nesse projeto por dinheiro. Ou melhor, não para mim. E já estou ganhando o bastante para ajudar minha vila. Não preciso correr atrás de mais – E onde estão os meus papéis, afinal?! – quis saber, mais zangado e procurando com os olhos pelas minhas letras. E aí eu vi, finalmente. Sentado em uma cadeira, tranquilamente, como se estivesse alheio ao mundo, estava o tal Hyoga, lendo meus papéis e ignorando o fato de eu já ter gritado umas três vezes pedindo por eles.

Nervoso, caminhei a passos largos até ele e, sem cerimônias, arranquei os papéis de suas mãos.

- Ei! – o loiro bradou, erguendo os olhos de um azul muito claro na minha direção – Não tem educação?

- Você é que não deve ter. Não sabe que é falta de educação mexer em algo que não lhe pertence? – respondi.

- Pois eu tive permissão para ver esses papéis. Cheguei aqui para gravar a cena e as pessoas estavam discutindo mudanças na parte que eu iria gravar. Eu quis saber o porquê e os roteiristas me entregaram isso. – falou Hyoga, em um tom altivo e seguro.

- Acontece que isso é meu e não deveria estar circulando por aí! E não vai haver mudança na cena; vai tudo permanecer exatamente como era. Ouviram? – olhei feio para os roteiristas.

- Isso é seu? Foi você quem escreveu? – o loiro perguntou.

- Foi. Mas isso não é da sua conta.

- Eu gostei bastante. – Hyoga sorriu de leve, olhando para os papéis em minhas mãos – Você vai cantar suas letras no seriado?

- Já disse que não! Isso não estava nos planos e nada vai mudar! Não era para as minhas letras estarem aqui; não era para terem visto! Isso é meu e é algo muito particular, que eu não quero que os outros tomem conhecimento!

- Sério? – Hyoga sorriu de canto, num misto de surpresa e deboche – E você acredita mesmo nisso que está me falando?

A pergunta dele me desconcertou. Fiquei olhando para ele, meio confuso. Ora, era claro que eu acreditava! Certo...?

- Sabe, Ikki... É Ikki, não é mesmo? Eu sou Hyoga, a propósito. Seu parceiro de cena. – o loiro abriu um sorriso mais cordial e prosseguiu – Eu li sobre você nos roteiros que nos passaram. Ok, eu li sobre o personagem que você vai interpretar; mas nos disseram que somos como esses personagens, correto? Eu, ao menos, me identifico inteiramente com o personagem que vou incorporar. E, se isso valer também para você, então acho que posso dizer algumas palavras a seu respeito. Aquelas letras que você escreveu... Sabe, elas me parecem um desabafo. Parecem uma forma de você se comunicar com o mundo. Você é uma pessoa isolada e que gosta da sua solidão. Ótimo, bom para você. Mas, pelo visto, seu isolamento total não lhe é suficiente. Você tem necessidade de dizer algo. Você precisa dizer algo, nem que seja pelo simples ato de dizer. E eu te compreendo. Às vezes, a gente realmente precisa colocar algo para fora. Faz bem. A gente se sente mais leve. Provavelmente, você nem está querendo uma resposta; é simplesmente uma questão de expressar como se sente.

Eu me calei inteiramente. As palavras dele haviam sido bastante certeiras.

- E se você está se expressando, não seria interessante que suas palavras fossem ouvidas? – o loiro continuou falando, no mesmo tom pausado e tranquilo.

- Não necessariamente. – revidei rápido.

- Tem certeza? – novamente, Hyoga fazia uso de um tom que instantaneamente me levava a questionar o que eu acabava de dizer – Porque, a meu ver... Se você escreveu essas letras, se fez questão de colocá-las no papel, é porque essas palavras precisavam sair de dentro de você. Elas precisavam ser colocadas para fora. E você fez isso; consequentemente deve ter se sentido bem. Mas sabe... Eu acho que se sentiria muito melhor se elas ganhassem voz. Afinal, no fundo, o que você quer, o que anseia, o que precisa é que elas ganhem corpo de fato. Você precisa realmente pôr para fora o que está sentindo. E isso não acontece quando elas são apenas escritas. Quer saber; na verdade, quando se coloca as palavras no papel, elas continuam aprisionadas. E elas têm mesmo é de ser lançadas ao vento. Se cantá-las, é isso que estará fazendo.

Hyoga terminou o que dizia em um tom muito sugestivo. E me fez pensar, não posso negar. Kanon, que havia se aproximado de nós e ouvido toda a conversa, aproveitou o momento para interceder:

- Olha, Ikki... Ninguém aqui quer obrigá-lo a nada. Mas tudo isso que Hyoga disse faz sentido, não faz? Então, que tal tentarmos o seguinte? Vamos fazer um teste. A cena que vocês dois iriam gravar seria do primeiro encontro entre os personagens. Hyoga é um jornalista que foi em busca de Ikki por saber que ele conhece grandes e importantes nomes do crime. Depois de conversar com muitas fontes, ele finalmente descobriu onde encontrar o Ikki, que é no seu bar preferido. Bem, na cena inicial, Ikki estaria bebendo sozinho em uma mesa, quando Hyoga chegaria para interrogá-lo. Contudo, conversando com Camus e Milo, concluímos que seria uma boa mudança se, na hora em que Hyoga entrasse no bar, Ikki estivesse no palco.

- Sim, faz sentido o que Hyoga disse. – completou Camus, que apareceu ali também – Ikki é isolado, mas caberia como uma luva em sua complexa personalidade, que ele gostasse de cantar, vez ou outra, para estranhos e desconhecidos.

- Seria uma espécie de conversa sem retorno, onde ele poderia desaguar o que sente sem grandes compromissos. – acrescentou Milo – É um bom meio de conhecermos mais do Ikki, já que ele é o mais reservado dos personagens.

Respirei pesadamente. Saga então se pôs ao meu lado e colocou a mão em meu ombro:

- Podemos fazer o teste, Ikki? Se depois, mesmo assim, você não quiser...

- Está bem. – acedi – Podemos tentar.

Não sei exatamente quando eu mudei de ideia, ou qual argumento me fez mudar o que dizia. Mas, de repente, o que eles diziam não me parecia mais um absurdo.

Não foi preciso mexer em muita coisa no cenário já montado para a gravação dessa cena. Já havia até mesmo um pequeno palco, onde normalmente alguém estaria se apresentando. O bar tinha um jeito meio rústico, mas não chegava a ser um verdadeiro pé sujo. Tinha um ar mais alternativo e a ambientação era bem agradável. A luminosidade não era muita, o que também era do meu gosto. Enfim; parecia-me o tipo de lugar onde eu realmente gostaria de ficar.

Os figurantes colocaram-se em cena. Eu me dirigi ao palco, mas antes tinha ido até minha casa para pegar meu violão. Se era para fazer isso, então faria bem feito.

Kanon me disse que eu podia escolher a letra que eu quisesse para essa cena. Escolhi uma das minhas preferidas. Pouco tempo depois de sair da minha vila,eu me lembro de ter conhecido o cinema. Uma das minhas paixões logo se tornou os filmes de faroeste. A ideia de ser um cavaleiro solitário combinava muito comigo e foi com base nisso que escrevi essa canção.

Já em cena, as luzes começaram a baixar. Ficou apenas a pouca luminosidade do cenário. Hyoga não estava sentado em nenhuma mesa; ele estava em pé, segurando uma garrafa e próximo à parede do bar. Ele me olhava fixamente e eu pude notar como aqueles olhos azuis pareciam brilhar ainda mais intensamente no escuro.

- Atenção! – gritou Aioros – Silêncio no estúdio! E... Ação!

**It's all the same, only the names will change**

**Everyday it seems we're wasting away**

**Another place where the faces are so cold**

**I'd drive all night just to get back home**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**Wanted dead or alive**

**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**

**The people I meet**

**Always go their separate ways**

**Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink**

**And times when you're all alone all you do is think**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**Wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**Oh and I ride!**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back**

**I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back**

**I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall**

**I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all**

**'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**

**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**

**And I ride, dead or alive**

**I still drive, dead or alive**

[TRADUÇÃO]

_É tudo igual, só os nomes vão mudar_

_Todo dia parece que estamos definhando_

_Outro lugar onde os rostos são tão frios_

_Eu dirigiria a noite toda só para voltar para casa_

_Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo_

_Eu sou procurado morto ou vivo_

_Procurado morto ou vivo_

_Às vezes eu durmo, às vezes não por vários dias_

_E as pessoas que conheço_

_Sempre seguem caminhos diferentes_

_Às vezes você conta os dias pelas garrafas que você bebe_

_E quando está sozinho, tudo que faz é pensar_

_Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo_

_Eu sou procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo_

_Procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo_

_Oh e eu cavalgo!_

_Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo_

_Eu sou procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo_

_E ando nessas ruas, com um six string carregado nas costas*_

_Jogo pra valer, porque posso não conseguir voltar_

_Já estive em toda parte, e continuo de pé_

_Já vi um milhão de rostos e eu abalei todos eles_

_Porque eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo_

_Eu sou procurado (procurado), morto ou vivo_

_Porque eu sou um cowboy, Eu tenho a noite ao meu lado_

_Eu sou procurado (procurado), morto ou vivo_

_E eu cavalgo, morto ou vivo_

_E ainda dirijo, morto ou vivo_

Hyoga estava certo. Eu me senti vivo. Céus, como eu me senti vivo! Como nunca antes! Sim, eu já havia cantarolado essa música para mim mesmo, mas não era a mesma coisa. Por mais que aquele cenário fosse mera ficção, isso não importava. Aqueles figurantes eram pessoas. E eu pude sentir que minha música tinha tocado aquelas pessoas, de alguma forma. Foi uma conexão interessante, boa, nova. Normalmente eu não sinto que consigo interagir com os outros. E, dessa vez, foi diferente. Era como se eu conseguisse me expressar, era como se eu realmente conseguisse me mostrar. É estranho explicar, mas era como se eu existisse de fato, enfim, naquele momento.

E, durante toda a canção, meus olhos permaneceram ligados aos de Hyoga. De algum modo, aquela conexão me deu a força de que eu precisava para ir até o fim. Afinal, aquilo tinha sido muito novo e o novo pode ser apavorante. Mas também é empolgante. Ao término, recebi alguns aplausos dos presentes no bar e não soube muito bem como responder àquilo. Então apenas deixei meu violão de lado e fui para uma mesa vazia, que ficava mais no canto. Sentei ali e, sem que precisasse pedir, um garçom me deixou uma cerveja ali. Era como se eu fosse tão assíduo ao local, que nem precisasse dizer o que quero ou como quero. Gostei disso.

Virei a garrafa para beber um gole e abri um discreto sorriso. Ora, o que eu havia pensado? Eles não iriam servir bebida alcoólica enquanto estivéssemos gravando. De fato, não seria o mais indicado. Então, bebi mais um gole do refrigerante disfarçado de cerveja quando notei que alguém se sentava diante de mim.

Era Hyoga.

Ele se sentou e sorriu.

- E então? Como se sentiu?

Pisquei os olhos, sem entender.

- Foi bom, não? Cantar, colocar para fora o que estava sentindo.

Franzi o cenho. Hyoga tinha se esquecido de que estávamos gravando?

O loiro riu de leve.

- Deu para perceber que sua música é muito intensa. Sua letra parece uma catarse necessária, uma forma de expressão.

Não, Hyoga não tinha se esquecido de que estávamos gravando. Mas ele realmente conseguia fundir quem ele era com seu personagem, pelo visto.

- E você é o quê? Algum tipo de poeta para me dizer essas coisas? – resmunguei.

- Não. Mas entendo de palavras e do uso que podemos fazer delas. Sou jornalista. Prazer, Hyoga. – e o loiro me estendeu a mão por cima da mesa.

Olhei para a mão dele e não esbocei reação. Hyoga agia com naturalidade, mas eu não me sentia à vontade. A novidade do que eu tinha acabado de fazer ainda permeava meu corpo por inteiro. Ele então completou:

- E você é Ikki.

- E você sabe disso por quê?

- Porque eu sei das coisas que me interessam saber. Eu estou escrevendo uma matéria e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Se me conhecesse, saberia que vir atrás de mim seria perda de tempo. – na minha vida real, se um jornalista viesse atrás de mim, eu obviamente não daria papo. Levantei-me da mesa, fazendo menção de que iria embora.

- Eu o conheço bastante parar criar problemas a você, caso não se disponha a me ajudar. – Hyoga abriu um sorriso enigmático e pegou minha garrafa, que eu tinha deixado na mesa, para levar a própria boca. Tomou um largo gole e eu, simplesmente, permaneci parado onde estava.

- Ótimo! Corta! – ouvi o grito de Aioros.

As luzes se acenderam, o local voltou a ficar barulhento, mas, dessa vez, ao contrário das outras, não me pareceu que a situação havia terminado. Era quase como se a cena continuasse. Continuei parado, olhando para o loiro, que deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa e voltou um olhar algo sorridente para mim.

- Então, você é jornalista? – perguntei.

- Sim.

- Gosta de escrever?

- Eu não sou bom com textos literários, mas sei escrever bem. Nada poético, mas creio que uso muito bem as palavras a meu favor.

- E gosta de analisar pessoas a partir do que elas escrevem?

- Não. – o loiro riu de leve – Só quando o que elas escrevem me permitem ver muito e com clareza.

- Ah, sim. E, por acaso, esse foi o meu caso?

- Não. – ele sorriu de canto – Pelo contrário... Suas letras mais omitem que revelam. E eu achei isso intrigante.

- Então sua análise foi feita a partir de suposições a meu respeito? – questionei.

- De certa forma. Mas acertei bastante, não? – Hyoga riu, parecendo divertir-se com as próprias palavras.

- Foi um chute de sorte.

- Eu não disse que chutei. Se acertei, saiba que não foi ao acaso.

Agora esse loiro começava a me enervar! Cada hora ele dizia uma coisa

- Não é muito difícil me dar uma resposta só. A pergunta foi simples; é tão difícil assim respondê-la? Minhas letras deixam transparecer ou não quem eu sou?

- Sua pergunta é tão simples quanto a resposta que eu estou dando. O grau de complexidade envolvido é o mesmo. Se você não está entendendo a minha resposta, se não está achando-a clara o bastante... Então é melhor rever a pergunta que me fez. Talvez você não tenha percebido o tanto que está presente em suas palavras.

Eu ia responder, mas não pude. Até queria, mas me faltaram as palavras. E palavras não costumavam me faltar; quando eu me calava, era por não querer falar, nunca por não ter o que dizer.

Não sei se Hyoga percebeu isso, mas ele se levantou da mesa e me lançou um olhar gentil:

- Bem, eu vou indo. Haverá hoje à noite uma festa na mansão Kido. Todos as pessoas envolvidas com essa série estarão lá, mas acho que você e seus irmão não irão aparecer, certo? Então nos vemos depois. – e fazendo um breve aceno de mão, ele foi embora.

Saga e Kanon estavam me aguardando fora do cenário. Assim que deixei o bar fictício, os gêmeos produtores vieram me congratular. Disseram que tinha sido ótimo e eu consenti que a gravação fosse usada para a série. No fundo, eu tinha gostado daquilo.

Ouvi Aioros e Aioria conversando sobre a edição da cena e percebi que as câmeras captaram a intensa troca de olhares que foi trocada ali. Camus e Milo acompanhavam com interesse as cenas que eram exibidas na tela de um computador, analisando e discutindo entre si a respeito das atuaçõ não fiquei para ver como ficou. Estava me sentindo um pouco cansado; tinha sido um dia intenso. Eu caminhava de volta para minha casa, acompanhado dos gêmeos, que me falavam a respeito da tal festa da mansão da empresária que patrocinava essa série.

- Vai ser divertido! – comentou Kanon – Vamos apresentar as cenas hoje gravadas e ela irá dar a palavra final a respeito. Mas eu estou confiante; não há motivos para Saori Kido cancelar o projeto. Isso só aconteceria se algo tivesse dado muito errado. E além de tudo ter ocorrido bem, podemos dizer que saiu até melhor que o planejado!

- De fato, hoje temos motivos de sobra para comemorarmos! As gravações seguiram de acordo com o planejado, todos viram seu potencial, você encarnou os três papéis muito bem... Está tudo seguindo perfeitamente! – acrescentou Saga.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco? Você escolhe o "irmão" que quiser incorporar e podemos ir! – disse um animado Kanon.

- É verdade. Pelo que todos sabem, os irmãos não se gostam. Fará todo sentido se apenas um dos irmãos aparecer por lá. – falou Saga.

- Obrigado, mas hoje não estou interessado. Foi um dia cansativo. Muita coisa para absorver. Prefiro ficar em casa e descansar.

A essa altura, eu já estava à porta da minha residência. Os gêmeos então me sorriram e se despediram de mim, alegando que viriam falar comigo no dia seguinte. Eu apenas consenti com um gesto de cabeça e entrei.

Não sentia fome, então fui direto para o meu quarto, a fim de descansar. Tomei uma ducha relaxante e me preparei para dormir. Vesti uma camiseta e uma bermuda confortáveis e me enfiei na cama.

Virei de um lado para o outro e o sono parecia não chegar.

Eu estava agitado demais. Tinha sido um dia agitado demais.

E acabei concluindo que não era hora desse dia terminar ainda.

Estava decidido. Eu ia para a tal festa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: A canção presente no capítulo chama-se "Wanted dead or alive" e pertence a Bom Jovi.**

*Six string: tanto uma arma quanto um violão


End file.
